Sólo House maneja a House
by Izih
Summary: House y Cuddy tienen a una hija exactamente igual a House. ¿Cómo se llevarán padre e hija con la misma ironía y acidez? Y entre tanto, House se enfrenta a su mayor desafío médico. Con pensamientos de House en la narración. FINAL ESTRENADO.
1. La pequeña miniHouse

Hola! :) Soy súpermega inexperta en esto de los fics, de hecho de House sería el primero :) Así que no sé bien que hay que decir.

**· **House no me pertenece :( .. Pertenecen a David Shore y su sequísimo equipo de guionistas

**·** No tiene escenas subidas de tono. Y si en los próximos capítulos vienen lo avisaré, no se preocupen

**· **Si hay algún modismo que no entiendan perdónenme! la chilenidad se me sale sin darme cuenta, pero traté de escribirlo con la menor cantidad de modismos chilenos, o modismos que también se ocupen en otros países.

**·** Los dialogos en **negrito** corresponden a los pensamientos de House.

**Disfrútenlo! **

* * *

**Tú, el que lee. Sí, soy yo. El mismo Greg House que amas por sobre todas las cosas. Sí, sí, tu nefrólogo favorito, el que la lleva entre las muchacha. Bueno, tengo un par de añitos encima… ¡Bah, Tonterías! ¿Qué son diez años? **

-Levántate… ¡Greg levántate! –Le gritó Cuddy enojada- ¡Arriba House!

-Ey… ¿No íbamos a llamarnos por nuestros nombres de pila? Esa tontería de la psicología infantil… Y ahora que me logro acostumbrar volvemos a lo mismo ¿Así es como se trata un feliz matrimonio querida?

-Ya cállate y levántate.

**Sí, y esa es la misma Lisa Cuddy. Claro… ella también tiene diez años encima. No es que sea machista, pero diez años son DIEZ AÑOS para una mujer. Y como han de imaginarse, esa víbora con gran trasero consiguió capturar a su pobre víctima, o sea yo. Bueno…bueno, no todo ha sido tan malo durante estos diez años. Confieso que me agrada la idea de que ese barco petrolero que tiene por trasero sea sólo para mí. Y esa piernota en mi entrepierna los meses de invierno no está nada de mal…en realidad está súper.**

-Oye…no sé tú pero yo tengo cosas que hacer por mi vida. Levántate –Le dijo seria una pequeña niña de grandes ojos azules, llamada Lisa- En mi escuela la directora no es mamá, es una señora gorda y muy mal genio. Si llego tarde no me lo perdonarán ¿Ok?

-Lisa… ¿Estás segura que no nos equivocamos el recoger al bebé, y esta pulga es en verdad hija de Satanás?

-Es la misma hija de Jesús para mí, si logra dominarte cariño.

**Ja-Ja-Ja. Pequeño monstruo que tengo por descendencia. Me molesta el hecho de que tenga apenas diez años y me trate como un bobo de prekinder. Aunque no podía pedir mucho… con la bruja que tiene de madre el ADN perjudica.**

Ya levantado, House fue hasta el baño de su habitación. Entró a la ducha y dejó correr el agua sobre su cuerpo, hasta que sintió como otras delgadas manos le apretaban la cintura.

-¡Policía…una desconocida intenta abusar de mí en mi baño! –Le dijo melodramático, a lo que Cuddy respondió con una sonrisa pícara- ¿Sabes? Cuando entras a una ducha por la que sale agua, la gente se suele "mojar"

-Lo sé.

-Claro que lo sabes… ya estás mojada. Déjame adivinar: esta es la parte donde silenciosamente te saco la ropa y lo hacemos como dos adolescentes mientras nuestra pobre y santa hija nos espera.

-Ibas bien hasta la parte de "pobre y santa hija" ¡Jajajajajajaja!

-Eso de hablarnos por el nombre lo encuentro totalmente innecesario. ¡En dos años más esa criatura nos llamará por nuestros apellidos!

-Se trata de demostrarle a los hijos que sus padres mantienen una hermosa relación, para que así ellos en un futuro puedan…

-Y a mí qué su futuro. Si está clarísimo: esa pequeña lucifer será la mejor en la universidad igual que tú y tratará a todos como basura igual que yo. ¿Tú crees que el tratarnos por nuestros nombres influirá en algo?

-Suena lindo.

-¡Ajá! Esto lo haces por ti, no por ella.

-Tal vez.

-¿Por qué? Me confunde llamarlas a las dos igual. Cómo hacer la diferencia entre llamar a Lisa para que haga sus deberes y llamarte a ti para que me obligues a mí a hacer los deberes. ¿Te imaginas la confusión?

-Puede ser…pero me encanta cuando me dices Lisa al oído…tú sabes.

-Así que por ahí iba todo.

-¿Podría haber ido para otro lado acaso?

-Bueno…no. Aunque estoy en cierta desventaja: todos mis miembros están al aire, mientras los tuyos apenas se ven con esa blusa mojada.

-Sí sí…deberíamos hacer algo al respecto. ¿No?

-Eres una decana muy lista.

**Bruja o no…vaya que sabe como besar. Y la verdad es que los años no han pasado en ella, sus bubis siguen siendo unas esferas con medidas perfectas. Y ese barco petrolero…wow… envídienme porque para tener cincuenta años y un bebé de por medio, la veterana tiene lo suyo. Todo iba bien hasta que…**

-¡Pueden dejar de babosearse padres desnaturalizados! –Se quejó la pequeña Lisa, sorprendiendo totalmente a sus padres.

-¿¡Se puede saber qué haces aquí adentro pequeña hija del demonio!? –La increpó House, cubriéndose con el cuerpo de Cuddy.

-Obviamente no lo mismo que tú –Le respondió con la ceja pronunciada- ¿Qué? ¿Pensaban que ante su ausencia me quedaría tranquila en mi habitación viendo esas tonterías que dan a esta hora? Se supone que son listos.

-Lis cariño ¿Hace cuánto estás ahí? –Le preguntó Cuddy sonrojada, tapada con la cortina del baño.

-Mmm… no sé…déjame pensar…Lo suficiente para hacer un proyecto sobre "cómo se hacen los bebés" y tener una merecida A.

-Dios mío… ¡No vuelvas a entrar así! –Le dijo Cuddy por todo regaño. Seguía demasiado avergonzada como para reprenderla mejor.

-¿Y qué harán para evitarlo? ¿Cerrar la puerta igual de bien que ahora?

-¡Eres una cucaracha ruin y malvada! –Le gritó House, ganándose un codazo de Cuddy- ¡Qué! Es igual a tu madre… -Dramatizando.

-Ay no seas idiota, es igual a ti.

-¿Acaso yo me metí al baño de mis padres mientras ellos lo hacían?

-¡House! ¡No puedes decir una cosa así!

-¿Por qué? ¡Me sorprendería que esta chiquilla malvada llegara virgen a los quince años!

-Oye… ni siquiera me ha llegado la pubertad –Se defendió la ojiazul- Además… por qué en vez de discutir de donde salí, se preocupan de vestirse. ¿No son médicos? Deberían saber que tanta humedad les traerá neumonitis, y yo tengo mucho que hacer como para estar cuidándolos.

-Lo siento, se me olvidaba que hablaba con la presidenta de los Estados Unidos –Le respondió House sarcástico- Ahora vuelve a tu habitación peligrosa víbora cascabel.

-Como quieran…sigan en lo suyo mientras su pobre hija de diez años asimila el trauma que acaba de ver.

-Oh…Lis… cariño…no te vayas así…

**Bien, bien. Que la muchacha tenga el 666 grabado en la frente lo puedo entender, incluso puedo admitir que se parece un poco a mí, ya, ya. Pero… ¿Qué esa inconciente le perdone todo? ¡Por Dios! Está criando cuervos, y de los malos. **

-¿Por qué no haces un esfuerzo por olvidar lo que pasó, Lis? –Le preguntó Cuddy amorosamente a su hija, con una bata y una toalla en el cabello- Con el papá no lo volveremos a hacer.

-¿No?

-¿¡NO!? –Increpó House atónito- ¿¡POR QUÉ!?

-¡House cállate! –Le respondió Cuddy con una mirada asesina- Si quieres el lunes hablo con la psicóloga del hospital y…

-¡Oh por favor! Esta muchacha no necesita psicólogos, necesita una buena reprimenda.

-Claro…como no fuiste tú quien vio a sus padres en eso, es fácil decirlo.

-Exacto ¡Fue nuestra culpa Greg!

-¡Eres una madre consentidora y mimadora!

-¡Y tú eres un padre insensible!

-¡Lo siento por no creerle nada a esta mocosa!

-¡Se llama Lisa no mocosa, te recuerdo que tú le pusiste el nombre Gregory House!

-¡Y tuve una muy buena elección: Lisa igual que la bruja de su madre!

Lis escuchaba todo desde su sofá con una gran cara de aburrimiento. Luego de un rato contando las líneas del techo, los interrumpió:

-¿Seguirán discutiendo mucho rato más? Para traer alguna cosita para comer digo yo.

-No mi amor, por supuesto que no. Toma tu mochila que te llevaré a la escuela ¿Ya?

-No.

-¿Por qué?

-Hoy no hay escuela mamá –Le respondió riendo con maldad- Olvidé decírtelo.

**¡Lo sabía! Si a esa niña no le bastaba con interrumpirnos, hacernos pasar una vergüenza y luego hacer que discutiéramos. No, claro que no. Debía venir algo más. "Hoy no hay escuela mamá" como si a ésa se le fuera a olvidar algo. Todo estaba planeado, absolutamente todo. Me hace cuestionarme ¿Así de insoportable soy? **

-Te portarás bien en el hospital ¿Entendido? –Le dijo Cuddy a Lis, mientras conducía- No quiero que las enfermeras después chismeen que la hija de la administradora se porta mal.

-Sí mami –Le respondió con un tono horriblemente dulce para House- Me portaré muy bien.

-Y no te atrevas a acercarte a mis paciente –Le advirtió House enojado con la idea de traerla- Ellos son mucho más importantes que la pila de papeles con la que lidia tu madre. Ve a molestarla a ella, no a mí.

-¡Ey! Entre esa pila de papeles está el sueldo que gastas en tus bastones nuevos, viajes innecesarios y películas pornográficas.

-Lo bueno de tu madre, Lis, es que es una esposa muy moderna. No se molesta con que su marido se excite con otras mujeres.

-No digas estupideces, claro que me molesta. Pero qué voy a hacerle, sabes donde esconderlas. Si las encontrara terminarían en una hoguera. Y no vuelvas a decir "excite".

-Lo siento. Esas mujeres no me excitan, sólo me producen una importante erección en…

-¡Di exciten, di exciten! ¿Ya? Insoportable.

-Bruja.

-Oigan… como estamos en un momento "familiar" les podría preguntar algo.

-¿Sí?

-¿Cómo demonios terminaron casados? –La pregunta hizo que Cuddy y House se miraran- ¿Qué fue lo que se vieron?

-Ésa es una gran pregunta. Me la he hecho diez años y no he tenido respuesta –Le dijo House sarcástico, con lo que Cuddy lo miró asesinamente- Supongo que era la única que realmente me aguantaba ¿No cariño?

-¿Alguna vez, en estos diez años, has pensado que nos casamos porque nos queríamos?

-La verdad, no. Pero esa sería una gran razón.

**Ya, ya. Esa era la razón, pero ¿Para qué decirlo? Me pediría que le regalara chocolates, rosas y todas esas boberías que hacen los idiotas enamorados. Ya no estoy en edad de esas cosas.**

La familia llegó hasta la recepción del hospital. Todas las miradas estaban sobre Lis, todos los cumplidos y todas las sonrisas:

-Pero qué gente más hipócrita –Le dijo en voz baja Lis a House- Como si mi mamá fuese a agregar otro cero en su cheque.

-Eso no es nada. Cuando recién naciste parecía que te iban a entregar toda una sala para que durmieras en paz.

-Que aburrido.

-Nadie te dijo que iba a ser divertido.

-Llévame contigo. No quiero tener que aguantar las sonrisas falsas de estos toda la mañana.

-No quiero.

-¡Vamos…! Tú sabes que el trabajo de mamá es horrible.

-Bueno sí…

-Piensa que heredé de ti el mismo grado de inquietud, curiosidad e ironía. ¿Qué crees que pasaría si me tienes en la oficina de mamá toda la mañana? Me vengaría lo que me queda de mes. Incluso…podría decirle a mamá donde guardas las películas que ella tanto odia.

-¡Ag! Ok, ok –En voz alta- Creo que me la llevaré a la oficina.

-¿Qué? –Cuddy no lo creía- ¿Sin que te lo rogara luego de una hora aguantándola en la mía?

-Sí.

-No. Tienes un caso, me lo acaban de informar. Sólo la quieres para tener una excusa en que distraerte.

-¡Oh por Dios Dra. Cuddy! ¿Acaso duda en la palabra de su mejor doctor?

-Sí.

-Es usted una administradora muy malvada.

-¿Por qué la tratas así? –Interrumpió de pronto Lis- Es tu esposa no una simple decana autoritaria. Mamá…tú sabes que saqué de ti lo estudiosa ¿No? Tú crees que si yo viera que de verdad el asunto de papá es serio ¿Lo molestaría con boberías? Claro que no. Sin embargo, como eres tan inteligente sabes que si me encierras en tu oficina terminarás con un serio problema a los nervios, sin contar que medio personal terminará aterrorizado al ver que la linda e inocente hija de la decana resulta ser una excelente copia del médico más insoportable e irónico del hospital. Dime ¿Acaso quieres ser el tema de las enfermeras el resto de la semana?

Cuddy se quedó sin palabras. Puso exactamente la misma cara que le pone a House la mayoría del tiempo. Vio a House y se percató de su sonrisa burlona.

-Creo que nuestro tesorito te lo dejó claro.

**¡Si será fácil esta mujer! No tiene remedio alguno. Aunque tener a la pequeña serpiente conmigo en el caso es muy útil, a sus diez años piensa mucho más que los tarados de mi equipo. Creo que debería traerla más seguido, como si en la escuela aprendiera algo interesante: "Niños, pinten con sus propios manos este caballito" Brrrr… Esta mini House ya tiene claro que la radiación te matará si la ocupas mal. Debería ponerle de profesora con mis pollitos, ellos todavía no lo entienden bien. **

-¿Y si el problema es cardiaco? –Propuso Trece **(¡Celebremos, no se ha muerto!).**

-Olvidaba todos los problemas cardiacos que ha presentado –Ironizó House al instante, mientras examinaba al paciente en una de las salas.

-Pero si…

-No eres muy lista ¿Verdad? –Interrumpió Lis sentada a un rincón de la sala- Si el corazón falla es cardiaco. Si el cerebro falla es cerebral. ¿Ha fallado el corazón? Oh, no. Preocúpate, una mocosa de diez años tiene ese concepto más claro que tú.

-Yo…eh…bueno…Revisaré los exámenes –Resignada, ofendida.

**En un par de años esta niña hará maravillas, por fin tengo a alguien a quién dejarle mi legado. No es que sea racista, pero Foreman no me convencía mucho. No sé… es que es tan oscuro. **

-Eres buena. Para recién conocerla, sabes muy bien como hacerla sentir un asco.

-Lo sé. Haz que hagan más exámenes.

-¿Qué clase de exámenes propones, geniecillo?

-El que sea más largo. Es obvio que la respuesta la sabes, y mientras ellos se tardan en hacer exámenes que darán negativo, tú les das el medicamento y envías al paciente a casa.

-Ese es un gran argumento, pero ¿Para qué haría eso?

-Brr… Para no tener que pasar consulta después. Te conozco papi ¡Jajajajajajaja!

-No te pases. Por ahora, sólo yo puedo analizar a la gente.

-Debo prepararme, en unos cuántos años ocuparé tu lugar.

-Te gustaría… Greg House es irremplazable.

-Nadie es irremplazable. Principio básico del gran Greg House.

-Mmm… ¿En qué te especializarás?

-No sé.

-Y tú pretendes convencerme que jamás lo has pensado.

-No dije que no lo he pensado, sólo dije que no lo sé. Podría ser endocrinóloga como mamá…

-¡Oh por Dios, como si hubiera trabajado mucho como endocrinóloga!

-Bromeaba ¡Jajajajajaja! Genética tal vez, o cardiología.

-Mmm… Los cardiólogos ganan más.

-Para qué ganar tanto, con la herencia que me van a dejar podría vivir sin trabajar un solo día.

-No te heredaré.

-Y qué me importa. Todas tus cuentas las maneja mamá ¡Jajajajajaja!

-¿Nos has estado revisando las cuentas bancarias?

-Sólo un poco de lectura ligera. Es difícil estar sola en casa mientras ustedes trabajan.

-Como sea. Dime algo ¿Por qué viniste?

-Has pensado que fue porque quería estar con ustedes.

-Sí, por eso te pregunto. Jamás vendrías si no tuvieras una muy buena razón.

-Quería saber como sería mi trabajo en unos años más. ¿Me crees?

-No. Vamos…somos iguales, la razón que tengas por lógica la entenderé.

-No hay, tranquilo.

-No me preocupa, me intriga.

-Que el paciente haya resultado poco atractivo no significa que distraigas tu cabeza en tonterías como esta.

**No le creo, eso es todo. Me conozco, por lo tanto la conozco. Sé que es tentativa la idea de explotar a mis pollitos, pero ¿De un momento al otro se le ocurre? No. Algo pasa, algo oculta esta mini House.**

-¿Cuándo las dirás que el paciente ya está bien? –Le preguntó Cameron a House al entrar a la sala. Vio a Lis y le sonrió- Que gusto verte Lis.

-También es un gusto verla tía Alisson –Si bien Lis era casi un clon de House, podía ser muy amable y cordial con aquella persona que le simpatizara, como Cameron- ¿Cómo está Dilan? **(Habla de su hijo, un gusano rubio y sonriente de tres años)**

-Muy bien, si quieres ir a verlo está en la guardería del hospital.

-Genial, enseguid… -Sin poder terminar la oración, Lis se desplomó al suelo.

-¿Lis? ¿Lis? –Cameron fue a socorrerla- ¡House, Lis casi no tiene pulso! –Gritando- ¡Necesitamos ayuda!

**¿QUÉ? Acaso nuestras abuelas nos mintieron con aquella frase "La mala hierba nunca muere". ¿Qué es lo que acaba de pasar? Casi no tiene pulso, casi no tiene latidos, no reacciona a nada. **

-¡House no responde! –Continuaba Cameron desesperada. Al lugar también llegó el resto del equipo- ¡Que alguien vaya a avisarle a Cuddy!

-¡NO! –Gritó de pronto House. Todos lo miraron- Si alguien llega a decirle lo despediré.

-¡House es su hija! –Lo increpó Cameron indignada- ¡Cuddy es doctora también, podría sernos de ayuda!

-¡Cuddy es una fanática de su hija! ¿Tú crees que nos ayudaría ahora? ¡Comenzaría a gritar y atrasaría todo!

-¡Pero House debe saber que su hija…!

-¿Podría morir en cualquier momento sin siquiera tenerle un diagnóstico? ¡Oh claro, mientras antes sepa mejor!

-¡Aún no ha muerto!

-Exacto. Quiero a todos ustedes preocupados de…

-House –Dijo de pronto Foreman- No…no hay nada que investigar.

House se acercó al cuerpo de su hija. Estaba inmóvil, perdía el color con cada segundo. Ya no tenía pulso, ya no tenía latidos.

-Murió –Sentenció Foreman con los ojos vidriosos.

Cameron rompió en llanto mientras el resto del equipo se esforzaba por no hacerlo. Trece se aferró a Foreman y también comenzó a llorar, acariciando su vientre, en el que en cinco meses más daría a luz a su primer hijo.

-¿Hora de muerte? –Fue todo lo que dijo House. Tenía la cara inexpresiva, no dejaba de mirar el cuerpo inerte de su hija buscando alguna explicación a lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-¡¡Cómo es que piensas en eso maldito animal!! ¡¡Tu hija se acaba de morir y sólo lo ves como un nuevo caso que resolver!!

-¡¡La hora de la muerte Cameron!! –Le gritó.

-No puedo seguir acá –Llegó hasta la puerta.

-Si vas a salir no le menciones a nadie lo que pasó.

-¿QUÉ?

-Hasta que tenga un diagnóstico.

-¿Un diagnóstico? ¿Sólo piensas en un diagnóstico? ¡Iré en este momento a decirle a Cuddy que…!

-Claro, claro, hazlo. Dile que su hija murió en menos de veinte minutos a vista y presencia de todo el equipo. Y cuando te pregunte desesperada y ahogada por las lágrimas qué fue lo que pasó, ¡Qué importa que nadie lo sepa! Si al final lo único importante es contarle y provocarle más horas de dolor de las necesarias.

Si estimas a Cuddy, dale por lo menos el derecho a saber qué maldita y desconocida enfermedad mató a la persona más importante de su vida. Sólo deja que lo averigüe, después podrás ir con micrófono a contarle si quieres.

Cameron no dijo nada más. Con el alma destruida abandonó la sala.

-¿De verdad este caso es otro más que no pudo resolver? –Fue lo único que le dijo Trece antes de abandonar la sala acompañada por Foreman.

-Ojalá que lo descubra –Le dijo casi irónico Toub. También se fue.

-Suerte –Terminó de decir Kutner.

**No engendrillo, no estás muerta. Vamos Greg House, despierta ya de esta pesadilla. Has tenido pacientes peores y han sobrevivido. Ella no tenía** **nada, ningún síntoma. ¿Quién se desploma y muere en veinte minutos? No es normal, esto debe ser obra de su traviesa imaginación Greg House. Sí, debe serlo. De lo contrario ¿Tu hija acaba de morir? No, es que es una alucinación. ¡Vamos engendrillo despierte quieres! No puedo permitirme ver llorar a tu madre como me la estoy imaginando. Ey, sé que es una alucinación, pero no quiero verla así, aunque sea en una alucinación. **

**Si me recuesto a tu lado y finjo dormir en mi alucinación, ¡Despertaré! Con razón eres uno de los mejores…Vamos Greg duerme…duerme… ¡Quítate la estúpida idea que tu hija murió! Duerme…duerme… ¡Oh mierda ni siquiera me puedo convencer a mí mismo lo que haré! ¡Además soy tan idiota de tratarme en segunda persona! **

-¿Han visto a Lis? –Preguntó Cuddy al equipo de House- La estaba buscando. Como no estaba en la oficina de Greg pensé que estaría en el comedor, pero ahí no la han visto. ¿Saben algo? Greg tampoco está.

Nadie decía nada. Todos miraban el piso del pasillo con la mente en blanco. Cuddy comenzó a desesperarse:

-¿Qué les pasa? ¿Siguen pensando en el paciente? Oigan ya descubrí que se sanó ¿Bien? Ustedes deberían saberlo también. Greg sólo lo está haciendo para molestarlos porque…

-¡¡Maldición no puedes cerrar la boca Cuddy!! –Explotó Cameron y salió llorando del pasillo.

-¿Dije algo malo? –Impactada por aquella reacción- Oigan…oigan les estoy hablando.

Nadie decía nada. Trece comenzó a llorar también y a frotar una y otra vez su vientre. Cuddy se percató:

-¿Dra. Hadley está bien? Parece nerviosa. Muchachos ¿Ha pasado algo y no me han contado? –Trece se frotaba con más angustia- Tranquila…Remy tranquila estar así de nerviosa no te hace bien. Mira, esto son hormonas ¿Si? Si no tomas la opinión que te doy como endocrinóloga tómalo como madre, pasé por lo mismo y…

Trece se paró y también salió corriendo. Cuddy vio al resto del equipo con intriga:

-Díganme en estos momentos que pasa.

-Nada Cuddy. No le hagas caso a Remy, está un poco nerviosa. Iré a ver lo que le pasa, permiso.

Foreman salió. Cuddy vio a Kutner y Toub con rabia:

-Si ustedes no me dicen lo que pasa los despediré.

-Foreman ya le explicó que…

-¡Soy directora de este hospital, crees que llegué ahí por ser idiota! ¡A menos que Cameron esté embarazada y le haya dado un repentino ataque de nervios al mismo tiempo que Hadley aquí algo pasa!

-No sabemos lo que le pasó a Cameron, Cuddy, pero…

-¿Esto tiene que ver con Greg? –Los dos se miraron complicados. No respondían- ¿Algo le pasó a Greg? –Silencio- ¿¡Algo le pasó a Greg!?

-No.

-¿Entonces qué pasa? –Un escalofrío atravesó su cuerpo. Una expresión nerviosa y asustada reemplazó a la enrabiada de hace un momento. Con la garganta tomada les preguntó:- ¿Le pasó algo a Lis?

Toub se fue sin decir nada. Kutner abrazó a Cuddy con los ojos vidriosos.

-Kutner qué le pasó a Lis –Al borde de las lágrimas. Temía lo peor- ¿Se cayó, House se la llevó?

-Perdónanos Cuddy.

-¡Por favor dime que le pasó!

-Cuddy… -Wilson llegó hasta el pasillo donde estaba. Se acercó y la abrazó- Tenemos que hablar.

-Wilson…Wilson todos han actuado como tarados. Algo le pasó a Lis ¡Algo le pasó a Lis! ¿Tú sabes?

-Kutner está bien, puedes volver con los demás –Kutner obedeció. Wilson llevó a la desesperada Cuddy a un asiento y la miró con pena- Tienes que tranquilizarte, lo que te diré…

-¡No puedo estar tranquila Wilson! ¡Todos parecen saber algo de mi hija que yo desconozco! Dime… ¿Le pasó algo? ¿Está desmayada? ¡Y dónde está ese maldito de House!

-House…House está con Lis.

-¿De verdad? –Más aliviada- Entonces lo solucionará. ¡Oh mataré a Greg! Apuesto que se la llevó y…

-¡Cuddy! –La interrumpió. Cuddy se calló al instante y lo miró interrogativa- Están en una sala. Lis tuvo un ataque.

-¿Un ataque? –Aterrada- ¿Qué ataque? ¿¡Qué ataque Wilson!?

-No lo sé. Nadie lo sabe. Cameron me lo acaba de contar.

-¿¡Y qué es lo que piensa Cameron!? ¡Si tuvo un ataque debería habérmelo dicho! ¡Y todos los otros tarados que tampoco hablaban! ¿Dónde está? ¡Cuando sepa que le pasó a Lis despediré a todos esos incompetentes…!

-¡Cuddy! –Volvió a interrumpir- Cuddy no hay ningún caso, no hay ningún diagnóstico.

-¿Entonces Greg la curó? De todas formas debieron habérmelo dicho, me parece el colmo que…

-¡Cuddy!

-¿¡Qué!?

-Cuddy no hay caso que resolver porque…porque Lis falleció.

Cuddy quedó en chock absoluto. Su mente por segundos quedó en blanco, su cuerpo estaba rígido, sus ojos ni siquiera parpadeaban. Wilson la abrazó y con ello la trajo a la realidad. De sus ojos emanaban cientos y cientos de lágrimas, su mente trataba de convencer a su corazón que todo aquello no podía ser verdad, que le estaban jugando la peor broma de todas. Pero todo parecía confirmarle las palabras de su amigo. El llanto de Cameron y Trece, el estupor de los demás, el misterio, la ausencia de House y de su hija. Miró a Wilson suplicante, temblando lo encaró:

-No es verdad. ¡No! Ella es la niña más sana que existe. Ni siquiera tenía fiebre o le dolía el estómago ¡Nada! Me estás tomando el pelo James, sí, todos se han confabulado para mentirme. ¡Cómo se les ocurre mentir con eso! ¡Qué demonios tienes en la cabeza!

Lo último, lo gritaba llena de dolor y desgracia, más convencida aún que todo era verdad. Sí, VERDAD. Pero no, se repetía en silencio que todo era mentira, que su pequeña hija estaba viva. Esperaba ansiosa que Wilson se lo confirmara. Que le dijera algo como "_Que ingenua eres Lisa, por supuesto que Lis está bien. Vamos…es la hija de House, nada podría pasarle_" Pero las añoradas palabras no llegaban, sólo un abrazo más apretado y protector. Todo empeoró cuando Wilson también comenzó a llorar. No…no por favor. Wilson había tomado clases de teatro. Sí, eso era. No…no…

-¿Dónde está?

-Lisa…

-¡Dónde está!

-Lisa, House le prohibió a todo el mundo decirte. Cameron fue hasta mi oficina y me lo contó todo. No podía ocultarte algo así, ni siquiera por House…

-¡James dónde está!

-No lo sé.

Cuddy se levantó y comenzó a correr por todos los pasillos:

-¡Dónde está Lisa House!

Wilson corría tras ella:

-Cuddy por favor no pierdas la calma.

-¡Si tú no me dices donde está lo averiguaré yo misma James!

-¿Para qué?

-¡Para verla hijo de puta! –Sollozando- ¡Cómo no entiendes que es mi hija! ¿¡QUÉ!? ¿Vas a prohibir que la vea? ¡Eres idiota o qué!

Y de pronto Cuddy comenzó a perder el aire de la angustia. Abrazó a Wilson y le pidió perdón. Sólo quería verla, sólo quería cerciorarse de que todo fuera cierto. ¿Cómo es que la maldita orden de un hombre estuviera sobre el dolor de una madre?


	2. Lis y aquel mismo autobús

Hola de nuevo!

Sé que les dije que lo publicaría cuando terminara el tercer capítulo, pero no me pude aguantar . ... Aún no termino el tercero pero necesitaba postearlo xD! me gusta presionarme T.T

Aunqe este es un capítulo un poquito especial, por eso es muy cortito! Originalmente pertenecía al capítulo que estoy escribiendo ahora, pero como se pudo enredar, preferí separlo.

Disfrútenlo! :D Y dejen reviews y críticas si quieren, así lo voy mejorando!

* * *

**[En un autobús blanco] **

**Dónde…dónde estoy. ¿Me dormí? Claro, hasta que me dormí. **

**Ey, yo ya he estado aquí, cuando casi muero y me encontré con Ámber que había muerto. ¿Morí? No, claro que no. Pero entonces qué hago acá.**

**Dios…tengo que dejar de beber en el trabajo. ¡Pero si ni siquiera he bebido! Cuando bebo no sueño esto, sueño con mujeres, si, y vaya QUÉ mujeres. Esta es la parte donde aparece Lisa y me cumple mi sueño erótico. Espera, si me la cumplió hace como cinco años. ¿Entonces? Bah… **

-No eres muy listo ¿Eh? –La voz le era conocida. Miró hacia el lado y se encontró con Lis. Su hija Lis- Estamos en tu subconsciente o bien en un bobo autobús camino al cielo. Como quieras imaginártelo.

-¿Y qué haces tú aquí?

-Morí idiota. No tengo nada más divertido que hacer.

-¿Moriste? No, no es cierto. Si lo que viví fue una alucinación

-Tú sigue diciendo eso, adelante, el tiempo se hizo para perderlo.

-¿De qué hablas cucaracha? ¿De verdad estás muerta?

-Si serás necio, te digo que sí.

-¿Y cómo?

-Si te lo dijera no sería divertido.

-Un segundo. Estabas en mi oficina, te desmayaste y luego moriste ¿Verdad?

-Eso creo. No sé, yo sólo me vi fuera de mi cuerpo y saqué mis conclusiones.

-¡Eso es imposible! Ni siquiera tuviste un ataque.

-Eso es lo que tú crees. ¿Has pensado que te equivocas? Estabas demasiado preocupado de mamá en ese momento, tal vez se te fue un detalle.

-No es cierto.

-Sí. Y está bien ¿Por algo se casaron o no? La amas, aunque nunca se lo digas. Por eso te llevaste mi cuerpo a otra sala, para que mamá no me encontrara y pudieras darle un diagnóstico.

-Soy jefe de diagnóstico. Salvo cientos de vidas y no pude salvar la tuya. Tampoco querrías contar eso.

-No estás así porque no pudiste resolver el caso, estás así porque se trata de tu hija y sabes que no actuaste cuerda sino emocionalmente. Y si a eso le sumas tener que verle la cara a mamá y sentirte podrido por dentro por haberle arrebatado así su felicidad, no sé ¿De verdad soy yo la que se va al cielo? Porque te regalaría mi boleto al más allá si pudiera.

-Tu madre no merece sufrir así.

-Lo sé, eso es lo que te da más pena. Ella fue la única que consiguió hacerte feliz y tú se lo pagas matando a su hija. Pero no fue tu culpa, ¡Ya deja de auto-compadecerte hombre!

-Ella luchó por mí mucho tiempo. Yo perdí la batalla en veinte minutos.

-Tal vez no la has perdido.

-¿De qué hablas? Si ya estás muerta, te irás en este autobús junto a la bruja maldita y a otros cuantos que maté.

-Me conoces. Sólo sigue pensándolo.

-No hay nada que pensar, ya estás muerta.

-Pero lo sigues pensando sabiendo que estoy muerta. Y ahora no es por lo que le dirás a mamá, sino porque sabes que algo pasa.

-Si me lo dijeras…

-Tú eres el genio, yo soy un fantasma de diez años que habla en un autobús camino al cielo. Por si no lo descubres y llego al cielo ¿Cómo dices que se llama la bruja maldita? Tener a alguien conocido sería un alivio.

-Ámber, pero…ey…estás jugando conmigo. No es un juego ¡Es tu vida de la que hablamos!

-Y yo qué sé, soy una niña.

-Eliges malos momentos para ser una niña.

-Lo siento, yo no lo decido. Ser una niña genio cuesta, sabes, es como si de pronto quedara en blanco laaaargo rato y luego se me ocurriera algo genial.

-Tú no quedas en blanco, tú sueltas lo primero que se te viene a la cabeza.

-Pero a veces quedo en blanco. Tú igual quedas en blanco.

-Pero yo tengo que resolver casos, si tú quedas en blanco es por…por… ¿Por qué?

-¡Ups! El señor de allá arriba me avisa que debes bajarte, está por llegar mamá a la sala donde estás y la cosa se pondrá dramática. Tú entiendes, llanto y esas cosas. Que tengas suerte.

-No has contestado mi pregunta.

-Adiós papito.

**¿QUÉ? Definitivamente me estoy volviendo loco. Blanco, blanco. ¿Por qué no dejo de pensar en eso? ¿Es que esta niña me quiere decir algo? House tenía que ser.**


	3. L de Love

Hola!!

Otra vez aquí :P ... Estoy por terminar el cuarto capítulo así que no quise esperar más y subí el tercero. Igual es cortito, aunque hay mucho más desarrollo, el anterior fue apenas una escenita especial entre Lis y House. El FlashBack no influye mucho, pero es que me pareció tan tierno que lo puse :P

Graaaaaaacias a todos por leer! Me encanta leer todos sus reviews, me motiva a seguir! n__n

Trataré de publicar el cuarto esta semana, que se viene fuerte! Ahora disfruten ! :)

* * *

Cuddy entró a la sala y los vio. Por segundos sus piernas dejaron de responderle, le temblaban y el miedo a la realidad le embargaba el corazón. Lloró con más desgracia y se aferró a Wilson, que estaba en la misma situación. Juntos se acercaron al cuerpo inerte de su hija. Vieron su tez descolorido, sus extremidades moradas y a un Greg House dormido sobre su pequeño vientre. Cuddy acarició su rostro, su cabello crespo, sus manos, sus brazos…

De su cuello colgaba un hermoso collar de plata con la letra L. Lo vio y las lágrimas volvieron a aparecer.

_House, Cuddy y Lis caminaban por el centro comercial. La pequeña Lis, de cinco años, corría adelante, entrando y saliendo de cada tienda, saciando su heredada curiosidad. House y Cuddy estaban atrás: House ayudado por su bastón y Cuddy abrazada a su otro brazo. Lis volvió junto a sus papás, sonriente le tomó la mano a su mamá y siguieron recorriendo._

_-Amor, mañana estás de cumpleaños ¿Qué quieres de regalo? –Le preguntó Cuddy a Lis al pasar frente a una tienda de muñecas._

_-No sé._

_-¿Quieres entrar y ver qué te gusta?_

_-¿Puedo?_

_-Sí amorcito, por supuesto. Nosotros te esperamos a fuera, si te gusta algo nos llamas y te lo compramos._

_-¿Puedo elegir cualquier cosa?_

_-Mmm… Déjame pensar… Sólo puede hacerlo la niñita que le dé un beso enorme a su mamá._

_-¡Te amo mami! –Lis besó a su madre y con sus ojos brillantes entró a la tienda. _

_Cuddy esperaba a su hija junto a House. La dejaba sola porque sabía que su hija era muy responsable para sus escasos años: en ese sentido, era igual a ella. Tal vez eran su única similitud, porque desde que aprendió a hablar es que es una réplica de su esposo._

_-¿En qué piensas? No has abierto la boca hace más de cinco minutos, eso es extraño._

_-Estaba preocupado de verte el trasero. _

_-Já-já. Haz mérito y dejarás de ocupar sólo la imaginación con él._

_-Que sugerente Lisa…_

_-Lo sé. Jajajajajaja _

_Lis regresó agitada:_

_-Mamá ya encontré la que me gusta. Vamos, antes que se la lleve, vamos, vamos._

_-Tranquila amor nadie se la llevará._

_-Sí engendrillo, apurar a un lisiado es de mala educación._

_-Entonces si alguna gorda se lleva mi muñeca tú le meterás tu bastón en el…_

_-¡Lis! –La regañó- ¿Dónde has estado aprendiendo esas palabrotas? Greg…_

_-¿Qué? Yo no fui –Ofendido- Supieras las cosas que los mocosos aprenden en el jardín._

_-Sí claro…_

_-Ya dejen de hablar, vamos, vamos –Tiraba del brazo de sus papás cuando se detuvo. Sus ojos se quedaron estáticos en otra tienda, de pronto la muñeca pasó al olvido._

_-¿Qué ves amor?_

_-¿Puedo ir a esa tienda? _

_-Pero esa tienda no es de juguetes ¿Qué quieres ver?_

_-Un collar ¿Puedo?_

_-Bueno…_

_Lis corrió hasta la tienda. Cuddy se quedó junto a House extrañada, House se mofaba:_

_-Cinco años y ya exige joyas, pobre del idiota que se embobe con ella._

_-Ya cállate y vamos._

_-Ag…_

_Alcanzaron a Lis. Ella estaba en el mostrador viendo un collar de plata con adornos alrededor. Sonrió y se acercó al vendedor:_

_-Hola –Lo saludó sonriente, con la inocencia de una pequeña de cinco- Quiero un collar._

_-¿De verdad? –El vendedor vio a House y Cuddy extrañado, ellos con gestos le pidieron que siguiera el juego- ¿Y cuál te gusta?_

_-El de la entrada, el nº 18._

_-Oh…ese es muy bonito ¿Para quién lo quieres?_

_-Para mí, es mi regalo de cumpleaños._

_-Pero un collar se te puede extraviar y no es tan divertido… Tal vez deberías ir con tus papis a la tienda de al frente._

_Lis lo miró molesta, sacó la peligrosa lengua House:_

_-Señor, soy hija de dos doctores de aquí, mi mami se encarga de papeles aburridos y de una cosa llamada hormona. Mi papi se encarga de todo lo que mamá no sabe, y de infecciones y esas cosas. ¿Usted cree que no tengo juguetes? Tenía un año y ya tenía toda la colección Barbie. _

_El vendedor tragó saliva. Miró a los padres se semejante monstruito y se encontró con una madre totalmente avergonzada y a un padre ahogado de la risa. Lis seguía viéndolo, esperando alguna respuesta para su discurso. Nada. Ella tomó la palabra:_

_-Bueno…eh… ¿Podría vendérmela?_

_-Claro…dime…dime cual de todos quieres._

_Luego de la compra estaban de regreso al auto. Lis veía su collar emocionada, tenía una L grande, tal como ella deseaba. _

_-Que extraño tu regalo amor, ¿De verdad era esto lo que querías?_

_-Sí. Me encanta mami, gracias._

_-L de Lis ¿Verdad?_

_-No. _

_-¿No?_

_-No. L por dos razones y ninguna es mi nombre._

_-¿Y entonces por qué?_

_-Mi nombre siempre lo traigo conmigo. En cambio no podré llevarte siempre conmigo mami, por eso L, L de Lisa, o sea tú. Y L de love, que en inglés es amor, lo mismo que siento por ustedes. ¿Y ustedes? ¿Ustedes también se aman?_

_Cuddy se sonrojó y se emocionó ante el gesto de su pequeña. La abrazó mientras una lágrima se le escapó. ¿Cómo es que tenía una hija tan maravillosa?_

.

-Lis…Lis por favor abre ya los ojitos –No podía aguantarlo. El dolor la superaba- Por favor despiértame de esta pesadilla chiquitita, por favor.

Nada. Lo único que en ese momento deseaba era escuchar su infantil voz decir alguna acidez como las que ella estaba acostumbrada. Es que era eso lo que más amaba de su hija. Que fuera como su esposo, sólo que capaz de decir "te amo" o de dar un abrazo.

Y en eso lo recordó, recordó al causante de todo. Una rabia incontrolable la dominó:

-Ándate…ándate… ¡ÁNDATE!

House se despertó sobresaltado. Se incorporó a la situación, se encontró con la cara demacrada de su esposa, con su rabia contenida por Wilson. Entonces reaccionó:

-Lisa…

-¡ÁNDATE! –Si no tuviera a Wilson agarrándole los brazos, se habría lanzado a golpear a aquel doctor. Sí, porque eso era todo lo que era para ella Greg House. Un doctor, un simple doctor, el peor de todos:- ¡ÁNDATE, NO TIENES NINGÚN DERECHO A ESTAR ACÁ!

-Traté de solucionarlo Lisa, te juro que…

-¡MENTIROSO! ¡PERMITISTE QUE MURIERA HOUSE, ME LA QUITASTE! ¡TE ODIO! ¡TE O-D-I-O!

-¡Ya basta Lisa! ¡Yo no la maté!

-¡TE ODIO, TE ODIO, TE ODIO…!

Y superada se refugió en los brazos del nefrólogo. ¿Es qué era el dolor lo que la tenía totalmente confundida? ¿Por qué si hace un segundo quería matarlo ahora necesitaba de su calor, de su amor, de su protección?

-Despiértala, Greg despiértala –Vencida, sin voz, sin energía- Yo sé que puedes, tú siempre puedes.

-Lisa…

-Saca esas epifanías de la cabeza y haz que despierte. Por favor Greg, te lo suplico.

-Lisa ella ya no está. Perdóname, todavía no soy capaz de descubrir qué le pasó.

-Greg yo la amo. Es la persona que más amo en el mundo. Necesito que la despiertes.

House sólo abrazó a Cuddy con los ojos vidriosos, mientras Cuddy lloraba con más amargura.

**No lo soporto. Jamás he soportado verla así, y ahora que además es mi culpa, menos. Por favor Lisa no llores, no puedo verte llorar, a ti no. **

**Lis… ¿Qué demonios te pasó? ¿Cómo es que no consigo ejecutar ninguna idea? Estoy totalmente en blanco. ¿Qué, blanco? Sí, eso mismo dijo Lis en ese autobús. ¿Qué significaba? Necesito descubrirlo.**

Luego de varias horas en las que Cuddy estuvo aferrada al cuerpo inerte de su hija, House le habló:

-Lisa ve a casa, por favor. Yo me encargo del resto.

-¡No! No Greg, no puedo irme. Tengo que estar con ella.

-Esto no te hace bien Lisa. Vuelve a casa.

-¡No!

-Lisa eres el familiar, los familiares obedecen a los doctores.

-¡Soy tu jefa!

-Ahora no, eres el familiar de la paciente.

-¿¡Por qué todo necesitas verlo como un caso!? ¡Es nuestra hija Greg, la hija que ambos tuvimos!

-Ahora yo soy el doctor y tú la familia.

-¡No, no! ¡Tú no eres su doctor por sobre su padre! ¡Eres su padre Greg, su PADRE!

-Haz caso por favor.

-¡Te odio Greg! –Destruida- ¡No sé cómo pude haber sido tan tonta al pensar que habías dejado de ser tú! ¡No sé como cometí la estupidez de casarme contigo! ¡No sé QUÉ tenía en la cabeza cuando te dije SI!

-Entonces ándate, y ya no es una pregunta, es una orden del doctor.

-¡Tú no me das órdenes, tú no me das órdenes!

Tomó su celular y marcó a seguridad:

-Hay una familiar interfiriendo con el procedimiento. Estamos en la habitación…

-¡Eres un maldito House, un maldito que sólo ama su maldito trabajo!

-Y tú estás interfiriendo conmigo.

-¡No, porque ya no trabajas aquí!

-¿Qué?

-¡Estás despedido House! ¡Ahora ándate de MI hospital!

House tomó del brazo a Cuddy y brutalmente la tiró fuera de la habitación. Cuddy cayó al suelo y no pudo levantarse: las piernas le temblaban más que nunca, había perdido toda energía que pudiese tener. Se echó a llorar en el suelo, mientras las enfermeras corrían a auxiliarla.

-¡Se acabó nuestro matrimonio! ¿¡Me escuchaste House!? ¡SE ACABÓ!

Fue lo último que dijo Cuddy antes de ser llevada a una sala de reposo. Mientras tanto House bajó la mirada ante aquellas palabras, y volvió hacia su hija buscando su anhelado diagnóstico. **(¡Hasta en esta situación no deja de ser una House, pequeña demonio!)**


	4. Tiempo, tiempo, sólo tiempo

Holaaaaa!! :) Como es viernes decidí publicarlo n__n ... Quería terminar el cinco antes pero ya saben, sus reviews hacen qe los suba xD! En fiin!

Igual que el anterior, éste es más dramático que los primeros, pero tiene más de House&Cuddy n__n ... Hay una escena subida de tono, están avisados! :)

No los lateo: leaan, disfruten y comenteen! :P

* * *

House entró a la oficina de Cuddy y la vio recostada en su sofá, con los ojos cansados e hinchados. Ella ni siquiera se inmutó cuando lo sintió, estaba demasiado perdida en su cabeza como para preocuparse.

-Tenemos que hablar –Le dijo House serio, a lo que Cuddy sólo le respondió con un asentimiento- Ahora –La respuesta se repitió. House se sentó a un rincón del sofá y puso los pies de su esposa sobre sus piernas, acariciando inevitablemente su entre pierna, no obscena sino cariñosamente, algo que no acostumbraba hacer.

-Si vienes a hablar del divorcio House, yo…

-¿Divorcio? ¿De verdad hablas en serio?

-Sí.

-Lisa…

-Te iba a decir que yo no estoy de ánimo para hablar de eso ahora. Si quieres luego de su…de su… de su funeral –Una lágrima se le escapó- Hacemos los trámites con los abogados.

-Yo no me quiero divorciar.

-Pero yo sí –Se levantó, quedando frente a él- Ya no tenemos nada que nos mantenga juntos House, nada.

-O sea que estabas conmigo sólo por Lis –Ofendido, apenado- Pensé que me querías, pero bueno, no siempre los sentimientos son correspondidos.

-No House, yo no he dicho eso. Yo te quería…yo…yo te quiero.

-¿Entonces?

-Pero ya no sé si valga la pena sufrir por ti –Se acercó más y se acurrucó en su cuello- Antes podía aguantar tu frialdad, tu indiferencia. Pero ahora que ella ya no está, no sé si…

-Lisa tú me conociste así. Siempre fui de la misma manera, y de todas formas me querías. ¿No crees que te estás dejando llevar por la situación?

-No.

-No Lisa, lo que ocurre es otra cosa. Te quieres divorciar de mí por otra razón. Dímela, para hacer algo al respecto.

-No puedes hacer nada al respecto House, NADA.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque tendrías que dejar de ser tú –No sabía de donde sacaba tantas lágrimas, sólo que seguían apareciendo- Me recuerdas demasiado a ella House, demasiado. Veo tus ojos y la veo a ella –Acarició su rostro, temblorosa- No puedo vivir con alguien me la recuerde siempre.

-Estás nerviosa Lisa, es todo.

-¡Ves! Ni siquiera puedo escucharte decir Lisa sin que su carita aparezca en mi cabeza –Volvió a refugiarse en sus brazos- Daría lo que fuera por volver a ver sus ojitos brillantes. Cuando pienso que lo último que me dijo fue algo que tú me dirías, simplemente no lo soporto. No soporto que sean tan parecidos.

House se levantó y fue hasta un mueble. Sacó una botella de whisky y dos vasos. Volvió junto a Cuddy y le sirvió:

-Estás muy alterada, necesitas relajarte.

-No me pidas que me relaje.

-Toma, aunque sea un poco.

-No quiero.

-Por favor. Te necesito menos nerviosa que ahora.

Cuddy aceptó sólo por el tono que House ocupó. Es que, que él le pidiera algo "por favor" era muy raro y debía ser importante. Bebió un poco y dejó el vaso a un lado. La pena no se iba a ir por un poco de alcohol, pero si así House estaba contento, qué más daba. Después de todo le seguía importando demasiado y pelear con él por una bobería así la destruiría.

No se dio cuenta cuando ya se había terminado el vaso y House también.

-¿Quieres más? –Le preguntó, mirándola directamente a los ojos, a lo que Cuddy no pudo resistirse.

-Será el último, tengo que ir a verla.

-Los médicos la están preparando, me pidieron un par de horas. No tenemos nada mejor qué hacer.

-Cualquier cosa es mejor que beber más de dos vasos de whisky contigo.

-¿Por qué? No muerdo –Con tono de cachorrito- A menos que quieras.

Luego de muchas horas de desgracia, Cuddy sonrió levemente ante la frase de House. Estiró la mano con el vaso vacío, esperando lo que volviera a llenar. House lo hizo al instante, echándole cada vez más. Cuddy bebió un poco y se acomodó en el tórax de House, aferrándose más a él.

Estuvieron largo rato en silencio, sintiendo la respiración del otro, bebiendo otro sorbo, sintiendo la calidez emanar del cuerpo, bebiendo un poco más.

-Enseguida vuelvo –Le dijo House luego de servirle por cuarta vez, casi lleno- No te muevas.

-Bueno –Le respondió, bebiendo un sorbo y acomodándose en el sofá. Se sentía extrañamente más tranquila y además muy agradada en esa situación. Siempre le encantó estar así con él, pero a él le aburría mucho. Era extraño que sus caricias no terminaran en sexo, que sólo fueran por amor. Eso la mantenía ahí, y tal vez uno que otro efecto del alcohol.

House salió de la oficina y en el pasillo se encontró con Wilson:

-Has estado mucho rato con ella ¿Se arreglaron las cosas?

-Su hija acaba de morir Jimmy, dale tiempo por Dios.

-Vamos qué ocurrió, ella de verdad estaba muy decidida a divorciarse. ¿Rompiste tu orgullo y le dijiste que la amabas?

-Pero qué rosa suena eso, claro que no. Estábamos hablando.

-Mmm… ¿De verdad? ¿Conseguiste tranquilizarla?

-Si embriagarla predeterminadamente cuenta como tranquilizarla, sí por supuesto.

-¿Qué? ¿La embriagaste?

-Si no lo estaba cuando me fui, ahora mismo sí debe estarlo. Dejar a una mujer con tres vasos de whisky en el cuerpo frente a una botella es como dejar a un gatito cuidado la carnicería.

-¡No puedo creer que lo hayas hecho!

-Está tranquila, deberías estar feliz por ella.

-Le tomará mucho superarlo, no puedes pretender embriagarla todo el tiempo.

-Sólo hasta descubrir qué le pasó a Lis.

-¿Y sigues con eso? ¡Ya déjala ir! –Esto último lo dijo con pena- ¡No podrás revivirla hombre, de qué sirve un diagnóstico!

**Jimmy y sus aburridas pláticas. ¿Cómo no lo entiende? Ella no pudo haber muerto así de sencillo, simplemente NO. Sí, bueno, embriagar así a Cuddy tampoco fue algo muy bueno, pero es que necesito tiempo, y ella no me lo daría de otra forma.**

**¡Bah! Qué explicaciones debo estar dando, como si yo mismo me fuera a discutir lo que hice. Sigue siendo mi esposa y YO decido lo que hago con ella. Cómo si Alá, Dios y todos esos que inventan lo tarados hubieran creado el fabuloso whisky para que lo bebieran los animalitos. Después de todo, sólo ebria conseguí que Cuddy me hiciera el strip tease con "You can leave your heat on" previo a uno de nuestros grandiosos encuentros. Pensándolo bien, debería repetirse algo así…**

Flash Back:

Eran las 2:00 a.m. House y Cuddy llegaron a casa luego de una fiesta dada a los benefactores del hospital.

-¿Cómo es que pusimos una cerradura taaaaaan complicada? –Preguntó Cuddy al entrar, riendo inevitablemente, víctima de las copas demás- Despediré al idiota que lo hizo –Volvió a reír y se acomodó en el sofá.

-¡No te rindas muchacha, logra llegar a la habitación por lo menos! –Le dijo House, divertido por el estado de su esposa- ¡Que llevar a una ebria a la habitación se le hará difícil a un lisiado!

-No estoy ebria, sólo la pasé muy bien en la fiesta.

-Y cómo no, esos veteranos no dejaban de verte el trasero –Evidentemente molesto.

-¿Celoso? –Se levantó y se acercó a él coqueta- ¿Te molesta que otros depravados se exciten conmigo?

-No, me encanta, por eso me casé contigo –Irónico- El tipo de barba, iuuug! Es que era obvio que todo ese vino iba para un solo motivo.

-¿Qué podría haber estado pensando aquel tipo? Mmm… No sé. Qué haría mi querido esposo, a ver.

-Si yo viera a una mujer con ese escote y esas piernotas, le daría unos cuantos tequilas y la llevaría a mi auto. Claro, el idiota no se fijó que la mujer con el súper parachoques no venía sola. JÁ.

-Y qué tal si haces eso que harías en el auto, aquí.

-¿Aquí? ¿En el living?

-Lis está con mamá…no veo por qué no.

-No, no, tú te emociones y luego te quejas que el sofá te dejó problemas a la columna.

-Oh… ¡Vamos! Luego no podremos.

-No.

-¡Por favor!

-Sólo con una condición.

-¿Cuál?

-Si me bailas.

-¿Qué?

-Baila. La canción que tanto me gusta, aquí, en la mesa de centro.

-Noooo…

-Entonces a dormir.

-¡Que tramposo!

-Sólo si me bailas, sino no habrá chico para ti esta noche.

A su intimidad- Gregorito… dile a tu papi que no sea necio.

-No lo convencerás.

-¡Greg…!

-Ya lo dije.

-De acuerdo, pero sólo será esta vez así que disfrútala.

-Por supuesto.

Cuddy fue prendió el estereo y puso "You can leave your heat on" de Joe Coker.

-No te rías.

-No respondo por las acciones de Gregorito.

-Já-já.

_(Nena, sácate la ropa_

_Muy lento_

_Sácate los zapatos_

_Nena, sácate el vestido_

_Sí, sí, sí)_

Luego de mover las caderas en forma sensual, Cuddy se acercó a House y se sentó en sus piernas, moviendo la pelvis en forma provocativa. House quiso acariciar su parte preferida, pero Cuddy volvió a la mesa riendo con maldad.

_(Puedes dejarte el sobrero puesto_

_Pues dejarte el sobrero puesto_

_Puedes dejarte el sombrero puesto)_

Jugueteando con su cabello y sus hermosas piernas, le dio la espalda para que le desabrochara el cierre. House lo hizo lento, al ritmo de la música. Cuddy volvió a la mesa y lo torturó con su prenda un rato, sacándosela y poniéndosela una y otra vez.

_(Ve allá_

_Prende la luz_

_Hey, todas las luces_

_Ven aquí_

_Siéntate en esta silla_

_Sí, está bien_

_Levanta los brazos_

_En el aire_

_Ahora agítalos_

_Me das una razón para vivir_

_Me das una razón para vivir_

_Me das una razón para vivir)_

El vestido cayó definitivamente al suelo. Cuddy se recostó en la mesa y continuó jugando con sus piernas: se las tocaba, recorría con sus manos todo su cuerpo. House veía todo atento, embobado por su naturalidad **(¿Quién es Kim Bassinger alado de este bombón?)**

_(Dulce cariño, puedes dejarte el sombrero puesto_

_Puedes dejarte el sombrero puesto_

_Nena, puedes dejarte el sombrero puesto_

_Puedes dejarte el sombrero puesto_

_Puedes dejarte el sombrero puesto)_

Cuddy llegó hasta House. Se sentó en sus piernas y comenzó a besarle el cuello, mientras sus intimidades gozaban con el simple roce. Comenzó a sacarle la camisa, pasando sus pechos una vez cumplida la labor. La lanzó lejos y se aventuró en el pantalón, pero apenas y le dio importancia. Volvió hacia la mesa y se desabrochó el sostén, tirándoselo en la cara. House se deshizo de la prenda y contempló lo que había debajo de ella, o eso trató, pues Cuddy se había tapado con los brazos. Volvió a reír con maldad.

_(Las mentes sospechosas están hablando_

_Están tratando de separarnos_

_No creen en este amor mío_

_No saben lo que el amor es_

_No saben lo que el amor es_

_No saben lo que el amor es_

_Sí, yo sé lo que el amor es_

_No hay otra manera)_

House trajo hacia a él a Cuddy, exasperado porque aquel momento llegaba. Cuddy sabía como torturarlo. Ella le acarició la espalda mientras le mordía la oreja, y él se aventuraba e intentaba llegar hasta más debajo de su espalda. Cuddy sentía la intimidad de House por sobre su prenda, pero se negaba a sacársela aún.

_(Puedes dejarte el sombrero puesto_

_Puedes dejarte el sombrero puesto_

_Sentimiento!_

_Puedes dejarte el sombrero_

_Me das una razón para vivir_

_Puedes dejarte el sombrero…)_

Cuddy se volteó y le dejó a House su parte preferida en sus ojos. Movió las caderas hacia atrás y hacia delante, mientras House se deleitaba como nunca. Bajó las caderas hasta que la punta de su prenda quedara en la boca de House.

House la bajó y luego lo besó, presionó y lamió.

Cuddy se volteó y quedó frente a él. Lo besó con furia para luego sentirlo dentro de ella por fin. Dio un pequeño gemido de placer, dando inicio a lo más esperado de la noche.

Fin del Flash Back

**¡CONCÉNTRATE GREG! No puedes estar pensando en algo así en estos momentos, aunque haya sido fabuloso. Tu única meta es el diagnóstico, es en lo único que debes pensar. Luego podrás ir a reconciliarte con tu propia y personalizada Kim del siglo XXI. Pensándolo bien, esas dos se llevan por apenas diez años, mmm, podría conseguirme una copia del pijama que la dulzura ocupó en 9 week ½ y dárselo a Lisa para que…**

**¡BASTA! ¿Cómo es que no puedes concentrarte? Tu hija murió y debes descubrir por qué. Ayyyy, es que no puedo creer que esa víbora haya muerto. Sencillamente hay algo que me dice que NO es así. Además esa conversación que tuve con ella en el autobús… ¡Qué pasa! ¡Qué me quisiste decir sabandija! Si no lo descubro pronto a Cuddy se le pasará el efecto y vendrá por ti y Agggg! Vamos…dame una pista ¿Quieres? Sé que no puedes hablar ni nada, pero y si te apareces acá de nuevo, así como en el autobús. Verte me resulta bastante inspirador, apuesto que si te apareces encontraré la respuesta. ¡Vamos…Ayúdame!**

Wilson entró a la oficina de Cuddy y el olor a alcohol hizo que enseguida hiciera una mueca de asco. Buscó a Cuddy con la mirada y la encontró en el sofá, despierta pero tal vez demasiado ebria como para advertirle de su presencia. Tenía en sus manos un vaso a medio llenar y en el piso una botella de whisky casi vacía. Maldijo a House entre dientes y se acercó a su mejor amiga indignado, pero cuidadoso de no alterarla:

-Lisa ¿Estás bien?

-Sí. ¿Y Greg? Me dijo que vendría pronto.

-Él está solucionando un problema, me pidió que te acompañara. ¿Te ayudo a levantarte?

-¿Y para qué?

-Para llevarte a casa Lisa.

-¡No!

-Mañana podrás venir, pero ahora necesitas dormir un poco.

-Greg me dijo que…

-¡Lisa reacciona! –Molesto- ¡Mira como estás por culpa de House!

Cuddy a duras penas se levantó del sofá y recién ahí se dio cuenta de su estado, recostada sólo se sentía relajada. Moviéndose involuntariamente se acercó a Wilson:

-¡Déjame tranquila!

-Ven, vamos a casa.

-¡No!

-Lisa por favor…

-¡Tú no tienes ni la menor idea lo que estoy sintiendo James!

-Detente ahí Lisa, yo también perdí a un ser querido ¿O lo olvidas?

-¡Es mi hija de la que estamos hablando! ¡Mi HIJA! ¿Tienes alguna remota idea de lo que es eso? ¡No, porque no has tenido hijos, menos una tan especial como ella! –Comenzó a llorar y a perder el equilibrio. Wilson la sostuvo pero ella reaccionó violentamente:- ¡No me toques!

-Lisa debes tranquilizarte, mira como estás. Primero la agarras con House y luego conmigo. Tranquila por favor.

-¡Perdón si no aprobé el curso de "Cómo sonreír después de que tu hija muera", creo que falté a unas cuantas clases!

-Ese no es el tema Lisa. Ven, debes dormir.

-¡No! ¡Cómo no puedes ponerte en mi lugar James!

Wilson abrazó a Cuddy:

-Tal vez no pueda entenderte del todo Lisa. Pero verte así me destroza, no puedo soportarlo.

-Sólo quiero que me despierten de esta pesadilla James, sólo eso.

-Lisa yo no permitiré que toda tu vida acabe por esto. Sé que es difícil, pero mi trabajo de amigo es sacarte adelante y eso haré. Ve a dormir, o a seguir embriagándote o a lo que quieras, pero en tu casa. Estar acá sólo te hace más daño.

-No puedo ir ¡No puedo! Allá están todas sus cosas. Incluso están esos zapatos que le dije que ordenara y seguramente no hizo. ¡No puedo!

-¿Qué crees que diría Lis si te viera así? No puedo pedirte que la olvides, sólo que pienses lo mal que se sentiría al ver que su mamá está así.

-¡Y qué importa si de todas formas no me va a ver! ¡Jamás volveré a escuchar sus ironías James, jamás!

Se aferró más a su amigo y lentamente fue cayendo al suelo víctima del alcohol. Wilson la tomó y la dejó en el sofá, casi aliviado de que el sueño le ganara a su amiga. Luego de asegurarse de que estaba dormida, fue en busca de House.

* * *

Tal como lo dije antes xD "You can leave your heat on" de Joe Coker. La letra es en inglés pero la puse traducida para los que no la conocen. Y la película es el clásido 9 semanas 1/2 con Kim Bassinger & Mickey Rourke.


	5. Recuerdos

Volviiiii! :) Sé que me demoré un poquito con éste, pero Desperate Housewifes me consumía todos los días! xD ... Pero hoy decidí terminarlo y listoo! Ojalá qe les guste, falta poquito para el final.

Comenten! :)

* * *

Wilson encontró a House en el balcón y lo enfrentó:

-Cuddy está pésimo y es por tu culpa ¿Cuánto más vas a torturarla?

-Necesito darle una respuesta.

-¡Ella no quiere una respuesta House! ¡Ella quiere que su esposo la apoye!

-Lo haré cuando descubra de qué murió, no antes.

-Dime ¿Qué ganarás? Nadie puede revivir a los muertos, ni siquiera tú.

-Ella me quiso decir algo Wilson, estoy segura.

-¿Ella?

-Sólo que no descubro qué.

-¿De qué estás hablando House?

-Me dijo algo de quedar en blanco ¿Qué será?

-¡House! ¿¡Qué estás diciendo!? ¡Siempre haces lo mismo, siempre te nublas en tus ideas absurdas y te olvidas del resto! ¡Ya dime de qué hablas!

-Lo que ocurre es que…es que… -House se quedó mudo. Igual que en todas sus epifanías, tomó su bastón y se largó sin decir palabra. Wilson quedó atónito con su actitud.

A la mañana siguiente…

Una enfermera le trajo a Cuddy café. Bebió un poco y trató de trabajar, esperanzada de olvidarse un rato de sus problemas. Pero por más que le pedía a su cerebro que se concentrara, él parecía tener sus propias preocupaciones. Prendió su computador y lo primero que vio fue la foto de su familia en el fondo de pantalla. House serio, con cara de aburrimiento, ella apoyada en su hombro y abrazada a su cintura, mientras Lis estaba entre ambos mostrando su bellísima sonrisa. Sonrió melancólicamente y recordó aquel episodio:

_Cataratas del Niagara. Canadá:_

_-¡Mamá, mamá, mira que linda! ¿Le tomaste fotos verdad, verdad?_

_-Sí cariño, tranquila._

_-Pero tómale más, por si salen mal. _

_-Ayy niñita por Dios…_

_Cuddy rodó los ojos sonriendo, tomando otra foto de la asombrosa catarata. Lis seguía maravillada con semejante belleza y le costaba mantenerse quieta. _

_-Ya cálmate o te tiraré por la borda –La amenazó House malhumorado, sujeto a su asiento._

_-Sólo inténtalo y veremos quien sale mejor parado –Le respondió Lis al instante, tan natural como si lo hubiera preparado._

_-Lo siento, pensé que las serpientes marinas como tú sabían nadar. Con lo de envenenar a la gente no tienes problema, al menos._

_-Y tú eres como un tiburón viejo y sin dientes papito: en tu mejor momento fuiste el rey, ahora te rebajas a comer la porquería que puedas tragar ¿No?_

_-¡Si serás una…!_

_-¡Ya dejen de pelear ustedes dos! –Intervino Cuddy como una madre que regaña a sus hijos- ¿No pueden comportarse como lo que son? Tú una niñita de diez años dulce y tierna. Tú un respetado médico y padre de familia._

_-Pero quién escribió esa descripción por Dios._

_-La bestiecilla tiene razón. Ya deja tus sueños de lado y asume la realidad: te casaste con un monstruo y procreaste a su fiel heredero._

_Cuddy se resignó y volvió a mirar la catarata. Si intentar que no pelearan entre ellos era difícil, pelear en contra de ellos era imposible. Era juntar a dos genios malvados y darles un arma nuclear. Luego de reír con su papá, Lis se sentó junto a su madre y la besó en la mejilla, con un poco convincente "Lo siento". Cuddy sonrió y comenzó a besarla sin parar, mientras ésta se quejaba e intentaba negarse. _

_-¡Mamaaaaaa! Ya…ya…mamá…mami por favor…jajajajaja…mami…ya mami déjame…jajajajajaja._

_-Sólo si me dices que me amas._

_-Noo...eyy…ya…por favor…jajajajajajjaja…_

_-"Te amo" o no te dejaré._

_-¡Ya, ya! ¡Te amo mami, te amo, te amo!_

_Cuddy la besó por última vez y rió. Lis se frotó la cara fingiendo indignación, pero en pocos segundos ya estaba acomodada nuevamente junto a su madre. House, que había ido al baño, volvió y se sentó con Cuddy. Lis, como si le estuvieran quitando algún objeto de valor, alejó a House de su madre y se sentó entre ellos._

_-¡¡Oye, compártela mocosa egoísta!!_

_-¡Yo nací de ella, tengo más derechos que tú!_

_-¡Y yo ENTRÉ en ella, eso vale más!_

_-¡Greg…! –Ahora fue Cuddy quien reaccionó._

_-¡Que asco papá, no quiero imaginármelos!_

_-Entonces vuelve ya a tu puesto._

_-No quiero._

_-¿Pueden dejar de pelear ustedes dos? –Los interrumpió Cuddy, entre molesta por la discusión y contenta de que fuera por quererla a ella- Lis levántate._

_-Pero mamaaa…_

_-Sólo levántate._

_Lis obedeció de mala gana. Cuddy se acomodó junto a House y sentó a su hija en sus piernas:_

_-¿Contentos?_

_-Como sea… -Dijeron al unísono con desgana. Que el round lo ganara Cuddy les molestaba muchísimo. _

_-Ahora los dos tranquilos hasta que el tour se acabe._

_-Como sea…-Repitieron, mirándose asesinamente entre ellos._

_Cuddy rodó los ojos resignada a tener dos hijos en vez de uno. Sacó su cámara y mientras fotografiaba la ciudad, se le ocurrió:_

_-Señor…-A un tipo que viajaba con ellos- Señor ¿Podría tomarnos una foto?_

_-¿Una foto? –A House no le agradaba la idea de las fotos y las sonrisas hipócritas de ellas._

_-¡Ya! –Respondió Lis emocionada. Le encantaba tener recuerdos de sus viajes y sobre todo le encantaba ver lo fotogénica que era, igual a su madre._

_-Bien –El tipo tomó la cámara y los apuntó- Sonrían…_

_Lis y Cuddy sonrieron ante el flash, mientras House ponía mala cara. El tipo se fue y Cuddy guardó la cámara, para luego besar inesperadamente a House._

_-¡Iuuug! –Se quejó Lis al verlos- Casi me cae baba, que asco._

_-Tú quédate callada y observa MIS privilegios cucaracha –Ahora fue House quien la besó apasionadamente. Más que por querer hacerlo, era para ganarle el round a Lis- Sin duda tu madre tiene la mejor lengua de la historia._

_-¡Agggggggg!_

_House iba a mofarse y alardear de su victoria pero una ola los empapó a los tres. Ocupó todas las palabrotas que su cabeza sabía, mientras Lis y Cuddy reían a más no poder. _

_Sin duda esa había sido una de sus mejores vacaciones…_

Cuddy agachó la vista mientras una pequeña lágrima se le escapaba. Los días parecían ir quitándole el llanto de a poco, ayer se hubiera quebrado nuevamente.

Hizo clic en una de las carpetas que ella tan ordenadamente clasificaba como "Personal: Greg, Lis y yo". Ahí había decenas de otras carpetas guardando cada momento importante de sus vidas. Entró en la llamada "Nacimiento de Lis, año 2010" y otro suspiró la embargó:

_Ya eran cerca de las 2:00 a.m. en la sala de parto del PPHH. Cuddy, luego de dos horas de incesantes contracciones, parecía haber llegado a su límite y sólo quería que ese momento acabase. Pero su hija no quería lo mismo, pues la dilatación no ocurría y más dolores la torturaban. House observaba todo desde un rincón, a pesar de las súplicas, que por el tono parecían órdenes, de Cuddy porque la acompañase más de cerca._

_-¡Greg por favor! –Le suplicaba entrando en una nueva contracción- ¡Ahhhh! ¡Ya no seas cobarde y ven! ¡Ahhhh!_

_-Te aguanté todo el embarazo, no me conviertas en tu objeto de desquite._

_-¡No me quiero desquitar, idiota, sólo quiero que me acompañes! ¡Ahhhh!_

_-Te estoy hablando ¿No es eso acompañar?_

_-¡No! ¡Ahhhhh! ¡Ven o me vengaré el resto de mi vida! ¡Ahhh!_

_El doctor a cargo los interrumpió:_

_-Doctores, ya llegado el momento._

_Lo hizo con mucho respeto y cuidado: después de todo, atendía el parto de su jefa y además su esposo resultaba ser el ser más malvado de Nueva Jersey. _

_-¿Están listos? _

_-No hables en plural, es ella quien se abrirá para procrear la raza humana –Le dijo irónico House, consiguiendo la mirada más asesina que haya visto en Cuddy alguna vez- De acuerdo, de acuerdo. ¡Sí doctor, estamos listos! –Fingió con voz de estúpido_

_-¡Ya deja tu maldita ironía o te mataré Gregory House! –Le gritó Cuddy fuera de sí, estimulada por los malditos dolores- ¡Ahora mueve tu trasero junto a mí si no quieres que te deje atendiendo consultas el resto de su desgraciada vida! _

_House le obedeció al instante, mirando al doctor a cargo entre asombrado y asustado. Por primera vez en toda esa noche, le tomó la mano a Cuddy y le brindó su apoyo. Cuddy, a pesar de su cansancio, sonrió antes de caer en una nueva contracción, estrangulando la mano del nefrólogo como nunca._

_-Muy bien doctora Cuddy, a la cuenta de tres pujará con todas sus fuerzas._

_-¡Abrirás mi parte íntima, ya tutéame imbésil! –Le gritó exasperada, suplicando a sus adentros que esa criaturita saliera para que todo el dolor acabara._

_-¡Así se habla, asesina al adulador que quiere aumento! –Le dijo House con gracia, aunque sintiendo como su mano perdía el color en las manos sudadas de Cuddy._

_-¡Y tú cierra esa maldita boca que tendré a tu bebé! ¡Ahhhhhh!_

_-Cuddy: uno, dos, tres… ¡Puja!_

_-¡Hummmmmmm! ¡Ahhhhhh!_

_-Más fuerte, más fuerte._

_-¡Hummmmmmmmm!_

_-Un poco más Cuddy, aún no veo la cabeza._

_-¡¡Hummmmmmmmmmm!!_

_-Estoy a punto de ver la cabeza de tu bebé, un poco más._

_-¡¡Pequeña House sal ya por favor!! ¡Ahhhhh!_

_-Lisa…Otra vez._

_-¡Hummmmmmm! ¡Doctor no puedo más, ya sáquela!_

_-No Lisa, falta poco, vamos, trata de nuevo._

_-¡Hummmmmmmmmmmm!_

_-¡Por Dios quién da las licencias médicas estos días! –House, entre adolorido por Cuddy y molesto por la tardanza, tomó el control- ¡Ya córrete!_

_-¡House yo soy el…!_

_-El idiota que la está torturando. Sí lo tenemos claro. Ahora lárgate._

_-Greg…_

_-Ya cállate y puja, vamos, no esperé nueve meses para que al último momento no puedas._

_-Sí –Las fuerzas llegaron como por arte de magia. Tal vez por el sólo hecho de sentir que era él quien la tendría la tranquilizaba. Tomó aire y ocupó sus últimas fuerzas- ¡¡Hummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!!_

_La pequeña cabeza de su hija salió. House comenzó a sacarla mientras una mezcla de alegría y miedo lo invadía. La sacó y sus manos temblaron, mientras su cerebro quedó en trance unos segundos. El llanto de la pequeña lo hizo reaccionar, se la entregó a las enfermeras y miró a Cuddy: ella sólo sonreía aliviada, mientras una lágrima recorría todo su rostro. Las enfermeras le devolvieron a la pequeña y casi instantáneamente se acercó a Cuddy y se la entregó en los brazos:_

_-Ahí está el diablillo que te quitaba el sueño –Le comentó, mientras observaba fascinado como Cuddy veía a la bebé- Mira nada más, tiene el pelo como tú._

_-Aquí estás, por fin –La criaturita, que hasta ese momento había llorado sin parar, comenzó a tranquilizarse al sentir el cuerpo de Cuddy. Si no hubiera estado así de cansada habría seguido hablándole sin parar. Pero estaba tan acabada que comenzó a cerrar los ojos mientras las enfermeras se la llevaban nuevamente. Lo último que vio fueron los ojos azules de House diciéndole con la mirada un "Bien hecho" y lo último que sintió fueron sus cálidos labios posar en los suyos. Entró en un profundo sueño._

Cuddy sacó un pañuelo y se secó las cientos de lágrimas que otra vez adornaban su rostro. Y es que aunque ya hubieran pasado tres días, recordar algo así le dolía como el primer día de "duelo". Las fotos que veía, en todo caso, eran del día siguiente, en el que todas sus amistades y familiares venían a conocer a la pequeña. La que más le gustaba, a pesar de verse en todas hinchada y desarreglada, era una en la que estaba House, Wilson y ella junto a la nueva integrante de la familia:

_-Definitivamente jamás había visto un bebé tan lindo como ella –Le comentó Wilson a Cuddy meciendo a la pequeña- Tiene tu mismo pelo Lisa._

_-Lo sé –Sonrió y miró a House, quien ante el gesto rodó los ojos ante tal cursilería._

_-¿Y cómo se llamará? Sigo sentido por no habérmelo contado en todo el embarazo. _

_-¡Jajajajajajaja! La verdad es que no estábamos seguros, por eso no te lo contamos, pero ya está escrito así que no hay nada que hacerle._

_-Ya dime como se llama._

_-Bueno…nos habíamos decidido por Vivi._

_-¿De verdad? ¡Es muy bonito! Así que Vivi…_

_-Espera James, la historia aún no termina._

_-¿No?_

_-En eso habíamos quedado, pero el registro me dijo otra cosa –Sacó del cajón la libreta de la pequeña. James la abrió, leyó el nombre "Lisa Viviana House" en la parte inicial. Asombrado miró a Cuddy y ella le respondió con una sonrisa- Ni siquiera yo lo sabía._

_-¿Tienes que hacer toda esta rutina cuando te preguntan por el nombre? –Le dijo House molesto, avergonzado de que vieran su lado sensible- Ya deja la sonrisa idiota y di la parte más humillante de todas._

_-Por supuesto: Greg me dijo algo así como "Ningún otro nombre será mejor que el tuyo Lisa" –Cuddy y Wilson reventaron en carcajadas mientras House se mantenía malhumorado._

_-¡Te apuesto que ahora la engendro será igual de malvada que tú!_

_-Claro, como tú digas "Amor, corazoncito de melón, mi osito de felpa, chanchito mío…"_

_-¡Eres una mujer ruin y malvada!_

_-¡Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja! –Volvieron a reír sin parar. House los fucilaba con la mirada._

_-Así que Lisa se llama esta pequeñita –Le dijo Wilson a Lis- Si eres la mitad de linda que tu mami, tendrás a toda NJ a tus pies._

_-Gracias James, enserio, eres lo más increíble que existe luego de esta hermosura –Wilson sonrió._

_-Eyyy ¿Y yo? ¿No tengo crédito acaso? Fue uno de mis pequeños el que nadó por tu cuerpo._

_-Lo siento, me olvidaba de ti osito –Se burló._

_-Bruja._

_-Gregui…_

_-¡Cruela de vil! _

_-Tesorito…_

_-¡Bestia!_

_-Muac, muac, muac. _

_Wilson rió e intervino:_

_-Tengo que volver a la oficina Lisa, un paciente vendrá ahora._

_-Ohh ¿De verdad? ¿No te puedes quedar un ratito más?_

_-Me encantaría pero no puedo. _

_-Bueno…Greg saca la cámara._

_-¿Y para qué?_

_-Para tomarnos una foto ¡Brrrrrr! Tu amor por mí te está bloqueando rayito de sol._

_-Ya cállate._

_House sacó del mueble la cámara digital y apuntó, pero Cuddy lo detuvo:_

_-Tú tienes que estar._

_-¿Y quién va a tomar la foto geniecillo?_

_-Prográmala y listo._

_-¡Aggggs! _

_-Cállate y hazlo._

_House lo hizo de mala gana, diciéndose entre dientes "Sólo porque tienes un estómago que te causará depresión". Programó la cámara y se puso a un lado de la cama. Al otro estaba Wilson sosteniendo a Lis. Wilson y Cuddy sonrieron, mientras House miró a otro lado intencionalmente. Wilson se despidió y Cuddy se quedó con la pequeña Lis en brazos, mientras House la observaba desde un rincón._

-Doctora Cuddy ¿Está bien? –Le preguntó una enfermera al entrar.

-Sí, no te preocupes. ¿Qué sucede?

-Necesito su firma para tratar un paciente, me mandó el doctor Bing.

-Eh…sí, sí, dame el papel.

Concluido el trámite, la enfermera se fue y Cuddy siguió viendo sus fotos, entrando en la carpeta "Día de la mamá, año 2015"

_House, Cuddy y Lis terminaban de comer el postre mientras conversaban animadamente. Lis se levantó y le trajo a Cuddy su regalo, besándola cariñosamente. Cuddy lo abrió y encontró un gran peluche sosteniendo un corazón "Para la persona más especial de mi corazón" decía en letras cursivas. _

_-¡Te amo preciosa! –Le dijo besándola y sonriendo como nunca- ¿Te había dicho que eres la cosita más importante de mi vida?_

_-Sí –Le respondió la pequeña Lis, entrecerrando sus grandes y brillantes ojos azules- Papi me llevó a comprártelo._

_-¿Sí? –Vio a House y éste parecía desviar su mirada- Debería darle a papi las gracias también ¿No?_

_-¡Sí! _

_Cuddy sonrió y besó a House. Éste hizo una mueca de desaprobación, pero cuando Lis se volteó le pegó una palmada a Cuddy en su parte preferida. Cuddy le guiñó el ojo disimuladamente y su atención volvió a su hija._

_-Creo que te falta un regalo Lis –Le dijo House de pronto- Vamos…ahora o se hará tarde._

_-¡Es cierto, gracias papi! _

_-¿Qué traman? –Preguntó Cuddy cuando Lis se había ido._

_-A mí no me mires, sólo le recordé._

_Cuddy iba a preguntar otra vez pero Lis llegó. Traía unas orejas de ratón grandes sobre el cabello y su i-pod en la mano. Lo conectó al equipo y buscó la canción. Cuddy esperaba atenta desde su asiento._

_-Mami, siéntese en el sofá._

_-¿Qué me harás Lis?_

_-Sólo siéntese. _

_Cuddy obedeció. House se sentó junto a ella, sonriendo hacia sus adentros. _

_-Mami esta canción la escuché mientras visitábamos Sudamérica._

_-¿Y cuál es?_

_-A ya va…_

_Lis tenía un talento innato con la música y una fluidez con el baile extraordinarios para sus escasos años de edad. El ritmo comenzó y tomó el micrófono, comenzó a cantar:_

_Voy a hablar de alguien especial_

_Cuando baila no tiene rival_

_Anda de vaqueros noche y día_

_Todo lo hace con mucha alegría_

_(Cuddy escuchaba atenta con la sonrisa de oreja a oreja)_

_Es mi mamá_

_No hay otra igual_

_Es mi mamá_

_Sensacional_

_Ella es como un amigo_

_Créanme lo que les digo_

_Es como una hermana más_

_(Lis besó a Cuddy y volvió a la improvisada pista)_

_Es mi mamá_

_No hay otra igual_

_Es mi mamá_

_Sensacional_

_Es tan dulce y tan sencilla_

_Mami es una maravilla_

_Es como una hermana más_

_(Lis sonrió, mientras Cuddy aguantaba las lágrimas de la emoción)_

_Usa zapatillas como yo_

_Y cantamos juntos rock&roll _

_Oye muchos discos y cassets_

_Como una chica ella se ve_

_(Cuddy rió ante el halago)_

_Es mi mamá_

_No hay otra igual_

_Es mi mamá_

_Sensacional_

_Ella es como un amigo_

_Créanme lo que les digo_

_Es como una hermana más_

_Es mi mamá_

_No hay otra igual_

_Es mi mamá_

_Sensacional_

_Es tan dulce y tan sencilla_

_Mami es una maravilla_

_Es como una hermana más_

_Lalalalalalalalalala…_

_El ritmo acabó y casi al instante Cuddy llenaba el living de aplausos. Lis sonrió y la abrazó:_

_-¿Te gustó mi sorpresa mami?_

_-¡Cómo no me va a gustar amorcito! ¡Ay si no hay nada más maravilloso que tú!_

_-Sí mami. Tú eres más maravillosa._

_Cuddy volvió a abrazar a Lis ocultando esas pequeñas lágrimas que inevitablemente emergían de sus ojos. Vio a House y él sostenía la cámara fotográfica, apuntó y tomó la última de aquella tarde: Cuddy llorando de emoción y Lis de espalda. Luego de verla en el visor, House ligeramente sonrió._

-¡Cuddy!

Cuddy levantó la vista y encontró a House en la entrada agitadísimo.

-¡Cuddy, ya lo descubrí!

-¿De qué hablas?

-¡Ya descubrí de qué murió Lis!

* * *

La canción se llama "Mamá una hermana más" y es de Topogigio xDDDDDDDDDDDD! Pensaba qe sólo era conocido en Chile pero descubrí que no! asiqe ya saben, era un ratoncito que les enseñaba cosas a los niños xD. Es infantil! pero es que este ratoncito me marcó muchísimo y quise ponerla! jajajaja =D


	6. El cuarto día

Soy una irresponsable, lo sé!! Pero culpen a DesperateHousewives xD! En fiiin! Aquí está el capítulo 6, ojalá qe lo disfruteen y recuerden dejar reviews! :P Saluuuudos a todos mis lectores!!

* * *

Cuddy no tenía la menor idea que la hizo confiar en él. Él le mintió, la emborrachó y la dejó sufrir sola. Había vuelto a ser ese perverso doctor obsesionado con los casos, donde no importa nada más que la verdad. ¿Entonces por qué confió en él? Si quedaba amor en su corazón no lo sabía, menos esa cosa llamada confianza. A pesar de eso ¿Le creyó?

Sea lo que sea que hubiera pasado por su cabeza o por su corazón, ya no importaba. Lo único que importaba era que estaba en esa sala, había hecho lo que House le había dicho. Y cómo se lo agradecía.

Cuddy estaba ahí, en la sala de observación recostada junto a su pequeña Lis viendo televisión. Hoy se cumplía el cuarto día desde que todo aquello comenzó. El primer día había sido de asimilación, el segundo de dolor, el tercero de resignación y ahora venía la parte jamás imaginó: recostada junto a Lis viendo Friends por DVD.

-¿Es que no te cansas de ver esta serie?

-Para nada, me encanta ver que todos esos ahora son unos ancianos ¡Jajajajajajajajaja!

¿Cómo se lo agradecía? Pensar que antes de eso sólo quería golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas. Lo odiaba, lo detestaba y sólo quería que desapareciera de su vida. Todo cambió cuando pronunció "_Epilepsia_" y finalmente "_Catalepsia_". Sí, _Catalepsia._

Esa famosa enfermedad de los muertos no-muertos había atacado a su pequeña. Agradecía tanto que sólo hubiera sido eso, que al tercer día su hija despertara ante la mirada expectante de House y que luego él llegara agitado a contárselo. Lo único que maldice de esa enfermedad es que le dio los tres peores días de su vida. Aunque por otro lado, le dio un cuarto día sencillamente extraordinario. Jamás había disfrutado tanto aquella serie noventera que su hija veía hasta el cansancio tanto como ahora. Cada risa de su hija parecía ser la más hermosa de todas.

-Tengo que hacerle unos chequeos a Lis ¿Podrías esperar a fuera un momento? –Le preguntó Cameron al entrar.

-Claro. Vuelvo en un rato amor.

Cuddy salió mientras Cameron la chequeaba. Esperaba en el pasillo cuando House pasó y la quedó viendo fijamente. Cuddy le iba a hablar pero House se fue. No insistió. La última vez que hablaron fue ese tercer día y no se ha atrevido a darle un merecido _"Gracias" _

-Puedes entrar –Le dijo Cameron al salir- Todo está bien.

-Gracias –Volvió a entrar. Lis seguía viendo televisión y apenas la tomó en serio. _"Es una House"_ pensó y rió para sí misma- Se me había olvidado decirte que en la escuela te mandaron muchos saludos. Tus compañeros estaban muy contentos.

-Supongo.

-¿No estás feliz?

-¿Por qué?

-Porque tanta gente se preocupó por ti. La maestra me dijo que todo el colegio hizo cadenas de oración en tu nombre.

-Sí estoy feliz, sólo que a mí no me da eso de la religión, tú sabes –Cuddy sonrió _"Es una House"_ pensó nuevamente- Además, cuando vuelva tendré que explicarles como es que morí y reviví, y no estoy segura de poder decirles sin enredarlos.

-Simplemente diles que un angelito te salvó.

-No son idiotas.

-Pero se sentirán así si les dices que reviviste.

-Mejor le preguntaré a papá cuando venga.

-Eh…claro. ¿Tu papá ha venido?

-Sí, estuvimos practicando con el piano.

-¿Es que ya te está molestando con esa cosa?

-No me molesta, me encanta. Estuvimos sacando una canción de Roxxete ¿Quieres oírla?

-Sí, ¿Cuál es?

-Habla el corazón, es la versión modificada de Listen to your heart en español. ¿Puedo cantarla?

-Sólo no te esfuerces mucho.

-Bueno. Mi piano está en el closet –Cuddy le pasó el instrumento. Lis lo conectó y comenzó a tocar la introducción, Cuddy escuchaba atenta:

_-_En realidad yo dudo tanto de ti

Por más que intento no me dejo llevar

Pruebo tu amor y me sienta fatal

Pero yo te quiero, para bien o para mal

Cuddy bajó la vista ¿Acaso lo seguía queriendo?

Habla el corazón que no sabe mentir

Habla el corazón a todas horas de ti

Oigo cosas bonitas y presto atención

Habla el corazón y yo escucho su voz

¡No! No ha estado pensando en él, sólo se ha sentido en deuda por lo que hizo, es todo.

A veces pienso que no hay nada que hacer

Que tú y yo tendremos poco que ver

Pero al final habla mi corazón

Dice que te quiero, óyelo.

Es el padre de su hija, compartió diez años junto a él, es obvio que significa algo. Pero ya no lo quería ¡Ya no!

Habla el corazón que no sabe mentir

Habla el corazón a todas horas de ti

Oigo cosas bonitas y presto atención

Habla el corazón y yo escucho su voz

¡Él debía estar con ella en esos momentos! Si hubiera actuado como un esposo de verdad, habría sufrido mucho menos. Ya no quería saber nada de él ¡NADA!

Oigo las voces que hablan de ti

Yo no te quiero y ellas dicen que sí

Soy obediente, sé que tienen razón

Dejo que hable mi corazón

Sólo quería dejar de pensar en él. Sólo eso. ¡Maldito corazón! Tardó cuarenta años en despertar, y ahora que sólo quería tranquilizarlo y olvidarse de él, no podía.

Habla el corazón que no sabe mentir

Habla el corazón a todas horas de ti

Oigo cosas bonitas y presto atención

Habla el corazón y yo…Oh

Habla el corazón que no sabe mentir

Habla el corazón y yo…escucho su voz…

Lis terminó de cantar y segundos después su melodía en el piano había acabado. Miró a su madre y ésta tenía unas cuantas lágrimas acumuladas en los ojos, luchando por salir. Bajó la vista y luego la miró:

-Mamá…

-Dime.

-Yo no quiero que las cosas cambien.

-Amor…

-Ahórrate las excusas mamá. Por favor, a mí no me gustan los cambios.

-Sé que no te gustan los cambios cariño, pero la verdad es que…

-Si me quieres un poquito, no cambies mi vida así.

Cuddy se cubrió los ojos sollozando en silencio ¿Cómo explicárselo? Es una niña, jamás entendería sus razones. Ni siquiera estaba segura de entenderlas ella misma. La miró y pudo ver como sus ojos azul intenso se ponían vidriosos, eso la destruyó:

-Voy a ver qué puedo hacer ¿Está bien?

-Bueno.

Unas horas más tarde, House y Lis jugaban con el Wii 3 de House. El juego consistía en manejar por una peligrosa pista y para eso traían un casco tridimensional, que además simulaban los golpes y los ruidos casi idénticos a la realidad, y unos guantes que simulaban el volante.

-¡A la derecha mocosa!

-¡A la derecha está esa…!-El juego se acabó. Perdieron- valla… ¿¡Por qué crees que no doblé!?

-¡Desde aquí no se veía!

-¡Pues por algo el ser humano no ha nacido con cuatro ojos! Ya deja de interrumpirme o no pasaremos el nivel 9.

-¡Agg! –Se sacó el casco y los guantes- Ya me aburrí.

-Que mal perdedor –También se los sacó. Los dejó en el piso- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

-No sé ¡Vaya que largas son estas observaciones!

-Ya dame de alta.

-No puedo, Cameron quedó a cargo e insiste en cerciorarse. Si nos hubiera visto jugando esto me mataría.

-Como sea…Supongo que tendremos que hablar.

-Una conversación con una malcriada de diez años no suena muy divertida.

-Te aburres con veteranos de cincuenta, no molestes.

-¿Y de qué quieres hablar?

-Em… ¿Cómo es que supiste lo que tenía?

-¿Importa? De todas formas hubieras despertado.

-Sólo por presumir en cinco años más.

-Bien…pues…Quedar con la cabeza en blanco es un síntoma de epilepsia de ausencia. La epilepsia, en pocos casos, antecede a una catalepsia. Jamás había oído de una catalepsia por epilepsia de ausencia, supongo que eres más rareza de lo que creíamos.

-¿Y cómo supiste que quedaba en blanco? ¿Adivinaste?

-Ya no te hagas. Sé que todo esto ya lo sabías, sé que estuviste desarrollando síntomas sin decirnos nada. Lo que no entiendo es por qué nos lo ocultaste ¡Supieras cómo estaba tu madre cuando te dio el ataque!

-Sí lo sé. La catalepsia es un estado de semi-conciencia ¿No? Los estuve escuchando todo el tiempo, era bastante angustiante.

-¿Qué tanto escuchaste?

-Digamos que presencié su crisis matrimonial en primera fila.

-Ya no es crisis. Ahora es…

-Eso también lo sé. ¿Crees que soy tarada? La canción la ensayamos fue con una segunda intención. Pues tranquilo porque todo resultó como lo planeabas.

-¿Y qué es lo que yo planeaba?

-Ya no te hagas. Ahora mamá debe estar pensando y babeando por ti en esa junta. ¡Bien Greg!

-Mmm… ¿Y cómo estaba ella?

-Se puso a llorar cuando escuchó la canción. Aún te quiere papá.

-No creo que ese sea el problema.

-Yo tampoco, pero creo que ésa podría ser la razón para que vuelvan ¿No crees?

-¿De quién habrás sacado esa mente tan ingeniosa?

-Ya deja de enriquecer tu ego y ve a hacer algo por nuestra familia.

House no esperó. Salió lo más rápido que su bastón le permitía. Lis se quedó sola y pensativa en aquella sala. Observó la L que colgaba de su cuello y sonrío inconcientemente. ¿Love? Ojalá…

House entró a su casa y en silencio buscó a Cuddy. Tal como lo había pensado, Cuddy estaba en la habitación de Lis buscándole ropa y otras cosas.

Se quedó mirándola un largo rato, admirando su belleza, sus movimientos, su cabello largo y ondulado. Entonces recordó aquel tercer día:

_-No puedo creer que vengas acá a decirme algo así. ¡Te juro que superaste todas las expectativas que tenía de ti de perversidad! _

_Cuddy apagó la pantalla de su computador mientras lloraba indignada. _

_-¿Qué no me escuchaste? ¡Ya lo descubrí!_

_-¡Y eso a mí qué me importa! ¡Dime qué me importa!_

_-¿No quieres saberlo?_

_-¡No, y ahora ándate!_

_-¿Bromeas?_

_-¡No House, maldita sea cómo puedes pensar que bromeo en un momento así!_

_-¡Cuddy te digo que descubrí de que…!_

_-¡Ya cállate! ¡CÁLLATE! ¿No lo entiendes House? Tú eres el obsesionado con las respuestas, tú eres el que antepone sus diagnósticos a todo lo demás ¡TÚ! _

_-Pero Lis es nuestra hija, pensé que…_

_-¡Pensaste pésimo! House a mí no me interesa saber de qué murió Lis ¡Hazme un favor y ándate!_

_-No._

_-¿¡Y por qué!?_

_-Epilepsia._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Eso le ocurrió: le dio un ataque epiléptico._

_-¡Deja de hablar tonteras!_

_-Hablo más en serio que nunca._

_-¡Nadie muere de epilepsia en veinte minutos, menos una niña que jamás en su vida la tuvo!_

_-Es cierto. Pero la epilepsia puede provocar catalepsia. ¿Eso concuerda o no?_

_Cuddy quedó helada. Su rostro cambió drásticamente de expresión. Tragó saliva y se convenció de lo que había escuchado:_

_-Eso…eso es imposible…porque, porque de ser así ella estaría…estaría…_

_-Ve a la UCI Cuddy. Alguien te está esperando._

-Te ves bien –Le dijo, provocando exaltación en Cuddy- Es increíble las maravillas que hace el maquillaje. Ayer estabas un poco terrorífica.

-¿Es un cumplido?

-Tómalo como quieras.

-Pues gracias, eres experto en hacer sentir bien a la gente.

-Dije que te ves bonita ¿Qué más quieres que diga? "Te ves muy linda Cuddy, pero ayer te veías increíble, las ojeras y el pelo graso te quedan genial"

-Ja-Ja. Muy gracioso –Se acercó- Eso de la canción estuvo muy bien jugado, te admito.

-¿Canción? ¿Cuál?

-Ya Greg…si me di cuenta enseguida.

-No sé de qué hablas…

-¿"Habla el corazón"? Vamos…debiste ser menos evidente.

-¡Ah! Te refieres a esa canción…claro…es muy buena ¿No?

-Fue la canción que estaban dando cuando estuvimos apunto de divorciarnos.

-Fue hace muchos años, ya ni me acuerdo.

-Sí cómo no. Es increíble lo que ha pasado en estos días ¿No?

_No sabía cómo, pero en segundos ya estaba corriendo por los pasillos. Su corazón parecía querer salir, sus piernas temblaban como nunca, pero no se detenía. No podía ser todo mentira, la cara de House sólo se pone así cuando está en lo cierto. Una parte de ella pedía a gritos que estuviera en lo correcto por su hija, porque necesitaba ver si era verdad lo que House le decía. Y la otra parte suplicaba que aquello fuera cierto para no tener que odiarlo, para no tener que aborrecer tanto al hombre que por años amó._

_Llegó a la sala que House le había dicho y vio en la cama el pequeño cuerpo de su hija. Se acercó temblando y sintió el clásico sonido en las máquinas de vida. _

_-¿Lis?_

_-¿Mamá?_

_Cuddy rompió en llanto, pero de felicidad. Lis abrió los ojos y le enseñó una vez más su intenso color azul. Con la mirada cansada, la voz apagada y casi inmóvil, Lis sólo le sonrió y volvió a cerrar los ojos. _

_-Te quiero –Le dijo con esfuerzo la pequeña, consiguiendo la sonrisa más húmeda pero más sincera que su madre podría haberle dado. Tenía el cuerpo pesado y estaba muy cansada, pero aún así se mantuvo conciente para sentir ese calor inigualable del cuerpo de Cuddy junto al de ella. También sentía como su mamá lloraba. Quería que se detuviera, quería decirle todo lo que odiaba verla triste. Pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Después de todo, le quitaron a su hija por tres horribles días, si es que ese tiempo era el que había transcurrido. Sólo atinó a reunir fuerzas y tocarle el cabello con sus pequeñas y pálidas manos, consiguiendo que Cuddy la abrazara con más fuerza- No me iré de nuevo ¿Sí? –Le dijo luego de un rato de reposo._

_-Si estoy soñando no me despiertes Lis. Por favor._

_-Entonces ambas estamos soñando. ¡Ya mujer, deja el drama! _

_-Te quiero mucho pequeñita. Demasiado._

De la nada, Cuddy abrazó a House:

-Gracias.

-¿Y por qué?

-¿No puedes simplemente aceptarlas?

-No tienes nada que agradecerme, de todas formas hubiera despertado.

-Sí, pero tú te quedaste toda la noche esperándolo. Lo hiciste por…por mí.

-Eso creo.

-Gracias por no hacerme caso entonces.

-No hay problema. No hacerte caso es mi especialidad. Si te hiciera caso no estaría aquí.

-Lo sé.

-¿Y harás algo al respecto?

-Sí -Cuddy cerró los ojos y lentamente lo besó.

Sus lenguas se unieron y casi al instante sus brazos se entrelazaron. House rodeó su cintura mientras ella abrazaba su cuello, moviendo sus lenguas y sintiendo como sus corazones palpitaban al máximo.

La necesidad de aire los separó. Se miraron directamente y House vio de nuevo esa mirada angustiosa que tanto odiaba. Esa que tenía cuando se besaron en su casa luego del incidente de Joy. Esa misma que le puso semanas después cuando trató en vano de besarlo, consiguiendo de él sólo un toqueteo incómodo e irrespetuoso. Esa misma mirada que puso tantas otras veces en su matrimonio luego de sus acaloradas discusiones.

-¿Qué te ocurre? –Le preguntó. Esa mirada debía desaparecer YA o se volvería loco, no la soportaba- Estás triste. ¿Qué ocurre?

-No puedo Greg –Comenzó a sollozar- No puedo.

-¿No puedes…? ¿Qué cosa?

-No puedo simplemente olvidarlo.

-¿Olvidarlo? ¿Y qué?

-Que…preferiste un caso perdido que estar conmigo.

-Oh vamos, dijiste que…

-¡Lo sé! Pero acabo de entender que estar bien conmigo misma es más importante que estar contigo.

-¿Estar bien?

-Sí Greg. Yo sé que cuando me casé contigo fue aceptando tus defectos, pero ahora es distinto. Greg yo no quiero pasarme la vida frustrada porque no soy tan importante para el hombre que amo ¿Entiendes?

-No.

-Greg esto se acabó. Lo siento...

* * *

No me odien! u.u


	7. Sus propios corazones

El final! :) Más rápido de lo que creí, muy cortito así que lo leerán al tiro! jeje :P .. Muuuuchas muuuchas gracias a todos los que han comentado y seguido mi historia. TODOS los reviews que he recibido han sido geniales, no me ofendí por ninguno por siacaso!! xD! Cuidense mucho :P

* * *

"_Greg esto se acabó. Lo siento" _

Ya ha pasado un año desde que House escuchó aquellas palabras de Cuddy. Sí, todo un año. Al principio fue difícil, House prefería arriesgar a sus pacientes antes de tener que pedirle permiso a Cuddy para algo.

Luego de un par de meses el ambiente incómodo fue desapareciendo. Había veces que incluso Cuddy lo invitaba a comer o a ver una película en casa a petición de Lis. Al enterarse del divorcio, Lis no volvió a opinar al respecto, cosa que también preocupó a Cuddy. _"Como quieran" _fue su única respuesta, aunque su indeferencia aumentó muchísimo, sobre todo hacia su madre. Respecto a su epilepsia, fue House quien se encargó del tratamiento. Al principio fue por llevarle la contraria a Cuddy, pero luego de esos primeros meses era sólo una excusa para ir a verla y saber cómo estaba.

A los seis meses habían vuelto a sonreírse mutuamente y fueron recuperando esa rivalidad jefa-subordinado que tanto los caracterizaba. No les costaba ponerse de acuerdo y comenzaban a acostumbrarse a ser una especie de "amigo o amiga del ex". Cuando House accidentalmente se fracturó el tobillo fue Cuddy la encargada de cuidarlo, y lo hizo con mucho gusto. Esos días todo el hospital esperaba que se reconciliaran, pues Cuddy se quedaba a dormir en casa de House. No ocurrió. Cuddy durmió en el sofá todo el tiempo y con una "escopeta entre la falda" como ya se lo había advertido años atrás.

A los ocho meses las cosas se complicaron un poco luego de que House fuese llevado a urgencia por intoxicación. _"Combinar el alcohol con tu porquería de droga es algo normal en ti, pero además agregarle un kilo de marihuana es descabellado hasta para ser tú ¡En qué diablos pensabas!"_ Fue el primero de muchos de los gritos de Cuddy. A pesar de su enojo, Cuddy se mantuvo a su lado hasta que fue dado de alta.

A los diez meses se celebró el onceavo cumpleaños de Lis y lo celebraron juntos en el parque de diversiones. Ahí House se encontró con Mía, una de sus tantas compañeras de noche, y se la pasó gran parte del rato con ella, provocando en Cuddy un humor que cortaba el aire con cuchillos. _"No estoy celosa Lis, es sólo que esta salida era familiar y no tenía porque invitar a una de sus rameras a venir"_ Fue la barata excusa que le dio a Lis en toda la noche. Lis en cambio disfrutaba ver a su papá con otra mujer, pues con eso veía que su madre aún se sentía en parte dueña de House.

Y ahora, cumplido el año y unas semanas, House y Cuddy se encontraron en la escuela de Lis para una función en la que su pequeña era la protagonista, como era de costumbre.

-Pensé que no vendrías –Le comentó Cuddy acomodándose en el asiento y retocando su maquillaje.

-Yo también, pero me dije "Oh vamos Greg, qué cosa es más divertida que escuchar el griterío de viejas y el tumulto de monstruitos corriendo por ahí"

-¡Jajajajajajaja! Por supuesto –Sonrió.

-Y dime qué cantara esta bestiecilla.

-¿Ni siquiera lo sabes? Te lo dijo como tres veces en el hospital.

-Estaba ocupado fingiendo que me interesaba.

-"Porque"

-¿Y cuál es ésa?

-Es la canción de una serie infantil.

-¿Esa de la Floritonta?

-Floricienta –Le corrigió- Sí, ésa.

-Pero esa serie estuvo de moda hace como quince años.

-Sí pero hicieron un remake ahora y aún la dan.

-Debe haber una gran crisis entre los guionistas, como para copiar una antigua y además latina. ¡Es que los americanos ya no tenemos ideas!

-Que pesado.

-Honesto…

Cuddy rodó los ojos, mientras ocultaba su risa ante el comentario. La gente comenzó a aplaudir y las luces se centraron en Lis. Cuddy le mandó un beso a la pequeña mientras House rodaba los ojos ante tal cursilería.

Lis comenzó a tocar su piano y a cantar:

Miró caer las gotas de lluvia en mi ventana

Sé que todo será igual, no cambiará mañana

El sol volverá a salir

La luna será más blanca

El río será más río

No caerán las montañas.

(Cuddy miró a House. Sonrió)

Porque me quedo muda

Prendida en tu mirada

Porque todo es lejano

Porque sin ti ya no hay más nada

Porque no existen hadas

Ni príncipes, ni sueños

Porque todo es mentira

Porque sin ti ya no hay más vida.

(House la miró. También sonrió)

Un día profundo y claro

Llegarás a buscarme

En una carroza blanca

Como en los cuentos de antes

Tú seguirás allí

Yo seguiré soñando

Ese beso que al final te robaré mientras tanto

House volvió a mirar a Lis mientras Cuddy se desconcertaba por su poco interés en ella. Siempre pensó que House aún sentía algo por ella, y ahora habían conseguido una extraña conexión que en meses no tenían. Pensaba en ello cuando sintió una juguetona mano recorrer su espalda hasta llegar más abajo. Miró a House indignada y éste sonreía irónicamente mientras fingía escuchar a Lis. Cuddy rodó los ojos riendo hacia sus adentros, escuchando como Lis repetía el coro de la canción. "Ya no hay más vida…" escuchaba atenta.

La mano de House seguía ahí y le atemorizaba la idea de que le encantaba sentirla. De pronto aquella descarada mano dejó de tocarla y una mezcla de alivio y decepción la embargó. Iba a mirarlo cuando sintió como unos dedos se entrelazaban con los suyos. No se dio cuenta como en vez de negarse lo estaba acariciando.

El piano de Lis dejó de sonar y un sin fin de aplausos se escucharon. Lis sonrió al ver cumplida su labor, pero sobre todo al percatarse que las únicas personas que a ella realmente le preocupaba, no la aplaudían. ¿Por qué sonrió? Porque por primera vez en todo este loco año, aquel par de inseguros habían dejado de cuidarla a ella, para comenzar a sanar sus propios corazones.

Después de todo, sólo House maneja a House. ¿O no?

**Y colorín colorado este cuente se ha acabado. Ya no seas tacaño y comenta, que mejor historia que la mía no tendrás. Si te preguntas que pasó después pues ¡No te lo diré! Sólo digo que Wooooooow!**

[FIN]


End file.
